Corporate Attraction
by DashingsDestiny
Summary: Eve Torres is the beautiful and devious assistant to Booker T. She has a desire and lust for power and authority. The talented superstar Cody Rhodes wants to use the scheming diva to further his career. What happens when he starts to fall for the girl who was supposed to be nothing more than the ladder to his success?
1. Chapter 1

Corporate Attraction

Chapters 1-Two Conniving minds

In any walk of life things always change. Sometimes they change for the better and sometimes they change for the worse. A lot of the time changes in the world are to do with people and the type of change that happens depend on the sort of person that has the impact.

In the global phenomenon that was the WWE it was no different. There was a revolving door of superstars and divas. Some made a huge impact on everyone connected with the WWE whilst others came and went with people barely noticing. It was every performer's goal to leave a lasting impression, to leave a legacy that would stand the test of time. However not every lasting impression is a good one. Some impressions people would rather forget but struggle to remove it from their minds.

There was a WWE diva that had been on both sides of that coin. The beautifully stunning Eve Torres had embraced the WWE fans when she won the WWE diva search in 2007. She spent the first years of her careers becoming popular with the fans and making many friends in the WWE and outside of it. When she won her first Divas championship everyone was happy for her as she continued to capture the hearts of the WWE universe but then something changed. In the early months of 2012 she stopped thinking about the fans. She stopped thinking about those people close to her who once open a time had meant so much. All she started to care about was Eve Torres. She played with the mind and heart of the popular young superstar Zack Ryder. She even tried to use her assets and female charm to get the face of the WWE John Cena to fall for her. She was the executive assistant for one of the most hated general managers of all time John Laurinitus and her quest for power had taken her to be the assistant to the general manager of smackdown. The six time world champion Booker T.

She was disliked by almost the entire WWE universe. Many fans chanted Hoeski every time she walked into the arena and the ones that weren't chanting were booing. A lot of the superstars and divas blanked her when she walked in the back. The common consensus was that she was nothing more than a selfish bitch who was not to be trusted. Eve didn't care, if people didn't like her then that was up to them.

She wasn't there to please people, she wasn't there to make friends, she was there to further her career and put herself in the spotlight, and she didn't care what she had to do to get there.

…..

The gorgeous brunette vixen never failed to get a reaction as she walked into a building. Some of this was because of her obvious beauty but as the saying goes, sometimes beauty is only skin deep.

Eve opened the door of the arena and looked at the area that was immediately in front of her. A couple of the backstage women rolled their eyes and turned away. The guys reactions were quite mixed some reacted in the same way as the girls while others couldn't help but stare at Eve, looking her up and down, although most of the time guys eyes normally stopped three quarters of the way up her body.

She let out a devious smile and spoke in a disgusted voice "Excuse me my eyes are up here."

The devious assistant tried to put on an act that she wasn't impressed but secretly she knew exactly what she was doing. Her luscious brunette hair would be tied back. Her glasses would rest on the top of her nose so men had just enough of her eyes to gaze into. She would wear tight white blouses that give the professional yet sexy look. Eve would make sure there were a little of her stomach and enough of her female assets to have men falling at her feet. She would wear a jet black skirt long enough to keep her business attire smart but short enough that men would struggle to resist her. And of course she would wear black high heels to complete her business look. She wanted everyone to turn and look when she entered a room.

Eve was all about playing games. She was all about seduction and manipulation. The alluring vixen knew every trick in the book to get her everything that she wanted.

But what she wanted the most was to be the general manager.

..

The stunning Eve strutted down the corridor with her hand on her right hip. She blanked anyone who gave her a reaction but acknowledged in her head the reactions she wanted. Some of them just gave her a satisfaction.

She approached the office of Smackdown General Manager Booker T. He and Eve had never seen eye to eye since the John Laurinitus regime. He didn't trust Eve and much less didn't want her as his assistant. His first choice was the blonde haired NXT diva Katelyn but Eve had beaten her in a match and the respected veteran was a man of his word.

Eve lifted her hand to knock on the door before she heard the sound of former General Manager Teddy Long. The conniving diva rolled her eyes before knocking professionally on the door.

She heard the sound of Booker's voice shout "Come in"

The former divas champion straightened up her blouse and skirt before entering the room.

Teddy Long was not happy when he saw Eve walk into the room. In his mind she had cost him his dream job of being the General Manager and on the grandest stage of all Wrestlemania.

Eve ignored the fact that Long was stood there and walked straight up to Booker T.

Her voice turned to a business like tone as she said "Good evening Sir how are you today?"

The six time world champion started to laugh as he said "Don't call me Sir Eve I would rather be called Booker."

Eve looked straight at him smiling and replied "I'm sorry but I would like to keep things on a formal basis so if possible could I just call you sir or Mr. T."

Booker let out a massive laugh as he joked "I pity the fool who crosses the General Manager." He laughed and composed himself before replying "Then Sir is fine. What can I do for you Eve?"

She let out another devious grin and touched her glasses so they fell down her face just a touch. She handed Booker a folder and started to speak.

"With the growing interest and competition in the tag team division I have put together a portfolio outlining the win/loss records of all the teams involved and the pros and cons of them becoming the no 1 contenders for the tag team titles. I have also put together your schedule of your duties and meetings for the week and made a start on the plans for next week's show. I think with a job as demanding and as time consuming as yours then it is always best to make a start early."

The General Manager had a shocked but impressed look across his face. He looked at Eve and said "You did all this tonight?"

The beautiful assistant let out and icy cold smile and answered "I take my job as your assistant very seriously. It is my duty and desire to perform all my tasks to the best of my ability and to make your job as the General Manager as flowing and as trouble free as possible."

Booker T was left almost speechless at the amount of work and commitment that Eve had showed. Maybe he had misjudged the sort of person that she was.

He spoke to her again "I am very impressed Eve. Keep up the good work" He laughed again and walked off leaving Eve and Teddy Long standing there.

Teddy Long has disgust and contempt for Eve but everything bad he felt about her was mutual. Eve Torres disliked him just as much as he disliked her.

She started to walk away and purposely walked into the shoulder of Teddy Long.

Her stunningly evil voice said "I'm sorry Teddy. I didn't even realize you were here."

She placed her left hand on her hip and strutted out of the door leaving Teddy Long embarrassed and dejected.

…..

For one of the WWE superstars things were not as easy and as clear cut. The young and extremely talented Cody Rhodes had ever gift a man could be given, a second generation superstar that had been born into one of the most popular wrestling families in history. Cody had the look of a superstar; he was technically sound and crisp in the ring. In his opinion he and he alone had brought prestige and honor back to the Intercontinental championship.

But it was when he lost that very championship to Christian at the over the limit PPV that his career started to falter. He failed to regain what he felt was his championship. He didn't win the money in the bank ladder match that he felt was his God given right to win. He found himself becoming obsessed with removing the mask of the Mexican high flyer Sin Cara. That's not who Cody wanted to be. He wanted more than that. He felt he deserved more than that, and the fact that championships and opportunities weren't falling at his feet was making him sick.

"_Here is your winner, Sin Cara."_

The angry and irate Rhodes rolled out of the ring after being rolled up and pinned by Sin Cara again. Sin Cara had become one of those superstars that ever performer has. Every superstar has that one guy that they can't beat and for Cody Rhodes that guy was Sin Cara.

Cody punched the ring apron. He walked towards the announce table and aggressively kicked the steel steps. The frustrated and annoyed Rhodes started to pull apart the announce table much to the annoyance of the loud mouthed Michael Cole.

He shouted out to the crowd as he threw the top of the table towards the ring "I'm sick of this. This is a joke. I'm better than this."

The so called voice of the WWE Michael Cole shouted "Calm down Cody."

The angry Cody kicked the other steel stairs towards the barricade. He stormed off up the ramp.

The Wwe universe wasn't sympathetic in the slightest. They chanted the goodbye song as he stormed up the ramp looking like a small child having a tantrum.

Rhodes got through the curtain and stomped down the stairs to the backstage area. He kicked over two large bottles of water as he headed down a backstage corridor to the locker room.

The irate Cody stopped still as he was confronted by General Manager Booker T.

The former King of the Ring shouted "What the hell are you doing Sucka?"

Rhodes snapped "I am sick of this Booker. I shouldn't have to face nobodies like Sin Cara. I should be fighting for championships. I should be a part of the main event not wasting my time. I deserve respect DAMN IT."

The General Manager did not look impressed at the outburst of the young superstar. He walked closer to Cody and looked him straight in the eyes.

Booker T assertively spoke "I thought the son of the American dream would know you get respect in this business is you earn it."

Cody punched the wall with the side of his fist and shouted "I'M NOT MY FATHER. I am nothing like him and I don't want to be anything like him. Why can't people get that into their skulls?"

The six time world champion glared at Cody before saying "You haven't done anywhere near enough to impress me or anyone else. Until that happens you won't earn anyone's respect. In my opinion you are nowhere near as good as you think you are."

With that Booker T brushed past Cody leaving him angrier than he already was.

Rhodes hit the wall again before continuing to storm down the corridor. Suddenly the young second generation superstar was stopped in his tracks.

He tried to slow down his breathing as he looked at the smart and sexy looking Eve Torres stood in front of him. She was holding a clipboard and tapping her pen on the corner of her glasses.

Rhodes couldn't help but look the seductive looking assistant up and down.

The stunning Eve Torres could see where Cody's eyes had stopped. She stopped tapping her pen and gave him a small smile. She lowered her voice and said "Mr. Rhodes you listen with your ears not your eyes."

Rhodes gave her a sarcastic smile and said "What do you want Eve?"

Eve put her hands on her hips and said "That's no way to talk to a lady Cody, especially one that thinks she can help you."

The now more composed Cody replied "What do you mean?"

There was a satisfied look on the face of Eve as she could see that Cody's attention was all on her, just how she liked men's attention to be.

She moved the hair piece slightly before replying "What Booker T said is wrong. You have impressed me and as the assistant to the General Manager I can be an influence. I am going to suggest that you are given a chance to prove yourself next week on Smackdown when you face the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus."

Eve placed her hands on her hips and started to strut away from the speechless Cody Rhodes. She turned sideways back towards him and seductively said "Thank you are the words you are looking for."

Cody's eyes were fixed on Eve as she walked away and around the corner. The smile re appeared on Cody's face as she went out of sight.

The wheels started to turn and the evil mind of Cody Rhodes. He looked back and forth as he was thinking before he said to himself….

"I think that could work perfectly."

End of Chapter 1

Well I wasn't story less for long Lol.

I have never done a story like this before and I am always looking to test myself and try different story styles.

I really hope people like it.

Hope everyone has a brilliant weekend.

Take it Easy

Matt


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Deviant liaison

A week doesn't seem to last very long in the WWE. They seem even shorter when there is a pay per view. There are all the fireworks of a Monday night Raw. There is NXT on a Tuesday, Superstars on a Thursday and then ending the week with the stars of Smackdown.

The fast week wasn't the best thing for Cody Rhodes. He felt like he barely had any time to prepare for his huge match in the main event on Smackdown.

On Monday night Raw Cody teamed with the Mexican aristocrat Alberto Del Rio and Dolph Ziggler to face Sin Cara, Randy Orton and the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus.

Like so many before including himself Cody fell victim to the RKO, meaning he had lost yet another match.

Also on Raw the sexy yet devious assistant Eve Torres beat Divas title No 1 Contender Katelyn in a match. Eve had shown signs that she was being a good sport by shaking Katelyn's hand before and after the match. The Divas champion Layla was not convinced. Eve Torres had proved before that she could not be trusted. Layla reluctantly shook the assistant's hand and walked to the back.

Eve Torres was about to leave Smackdown General Manager Booker T appeared on the titantron. He said that he needs to discuss something that has annoyed and irritated him and he will do it in the ring at the start of Smackdown.

…

It was time the WWE universe were ready. It was time for Smackdown.

"_CAN YOU DIG IT SUKKKKA?"_

"Please welcome the General Manager of Smackdown BOOKER T."

Booker T walked down the ramp slapping the hands and interacting with the WWE universe. He got in the ring and soaked up the atmosphere as he stood holding the microphone.

He stood there and spoke in his very recognizable voice "Wow this crowd is rocking tonight."

There were more thunderous cheers as he walked around to each side of the ring. Booker waited for the cheers to die down for a second before he carried on speaking.

"I am out here to address my assistant Eve Torres, so Eve get out here right now."

"_She looks good to me."_

The sound of Eve Torres's entrance music was greeted with boos and Hoeski chants. Eve did what she always did she just ignored the crowd and strutted down to the ring.

A few of the guys in the crowd were whistling which wasn't surprising. Eve had her hair tied back into as always. She was wearing a rose pink blouse and professional looking black skirt and heels, and of course her now signature glasses.

The gorgeous brunette strutted up the steps and into the ring. She stood in front of Booker T holding her clip board and pen and keeping a smile on her face.

Booker approached Eve and had an impressed look across his face. He put on an assertive voice and said "I will say first that I have been impressed with your level of work and commitment to the Booker T administration."

Eve nodded her head in a polite thank you.

Booker T changed his tone "That was until last week. You went over my head to have this match Sheamus vs Cody Rhodes made. That doesn't show loyalty that shows you are up to something. What's your game Eve?"

The cunning brunette kept calm with a smile on her face. She looked at Booker T and tried to distract him with a glint in her eye.

She held the microphone in her hand and slowly but gracefully lifted it towards her mouth. "I am sorry Sir, you are right I shouldn't have gone over your head."

The General Manager looked at Eve still not convinced by her apology.

Eve carried on talking "But what I did was for the good of Smackdown."

The six time world champion did not look happy he snapped "How is giving into Cody Rhodes's whining and complaining for the good of Smackdown?"

She softly touched her glasses before replying "It isn't giving in to anything Sir. You were part of an organization called WCW. In that company very few young stars were given a chance there. They came to the WWE and became some of the greatest superstars of all time. How would you feel if you potentially lost a future world champion to Raw? It would make you standing as the General Manager look very weak."

The crowd was not buying into what Eve was saying. Boos and jeers increased in volume every time she spoke. Booker T looked back and forth between the crowd and Eve Torres. For the first time since becoming the General Manager the normally unflappable Booker T didn't know what to think.

He hesitated a little before walking back towards Eve. His tone of voice had lowered considerably since before. He said "So is it just Rhodes that you think has potential?"

Eve quickly replied "No I believe there are a number of young stars who deserve the opportunity to prove themselves here on Smackdown. That is why I am putting together a portfolio of what I think should happen with Smackdown and its array of young talent. I was going to take it straight to the board of directors but out of respect for you… Sir, I will outline it to you live on Smackdown next week."

Before Booker could reply Eve Torres's music started to play and she had strutted out of the ring. The General Manager looked shocked and speechless as he watched Eve walking up the ramp.

The devious assistant looked up to the titantron and saw Booker T watching her leave. An evil smile came across her face as she turned around and looked back towards the crowd. The hatred from the crowd continued to be directed towards her. Eve kept that conniving smile on her face at all times as she looked out to the crowd and at her boss.

Eve's satisfaction was there for all to see. She had got exactly what she wanted. Everyone's eyes were focused on her.

…..

There was a match to start Smackdown, The Usos vs the prime time players. After the match the cameras went backstage to show Eve Torres walking backstage. Just like the crowd the WWE superstars and divas showed a lot of hostility towards. Eve just loved causing people to dislike her because regardless of what people felt about he she just wanted to be the center of attention.

The sexy brunette stopped as she saw the familiar figure of Cody Rhodes coming towards her. He had one arm behind his back as he got closer to her.

Eve took her glasses off and seductively stood with her left hand on her hip. She smiled and said "What can I do for you Mr. Rhodes?"

The second generation superstar tilted his head slightly before answering "I wanted to thank you for getting me that main event match with Sheamus tonight so I brought you these."

Cody pulled a bunch of squashed flowers from behind his back and handed them to Eve. The glamorous assistant took them from him and held them down to her side. She slowly put her glasses back on to her face. Her voice suddenly turned very different. There was something methodical about it that Cody didn't really understand. She said "Thank you Cody you deserve the chance to prove what a talent you are."

An arrogant smile came across Cody's face. His ego loved to hear how great he was. It was something he thrived on. He replied in a flirty tone but not an obvious flirty tone and said "Thank you Eve. It takes someone with vision to spot good talent."

Eve let out a professional giggle and replied "That's very nice of you to say Cody. Good luck in your match tonight."

She turned around and strutted away from Cody. His eyes were completely fixed on her attractive body as she got further and further away. Cody snapped himself out of the trance that Eve had put him and headed away to get ready for his huge main event match.

…

"This is a huge chance for Cody Rhodes. He has been on the fringes of greatness for a long time and if he can knock of the world champion it would really show that he is ready to be a main event player."

The two superstars both made the way to the ring. Cody was greeted with loud boos and jeers. His arrogance really got under peoples skin. People always associated Cody with his Dad the American dream Dusty Rhodes but they were not alike in anyway.

Dusty was a bubbly character that the WWE fans couldn't help but fall in love with, but Cody was completely different. His Dad was about sending the fans home happy no matter what he did in the ring. Cody only cared about one person and that was himself.

The World Heavyweight champion came out next. Sheamus had gone from one of the most hated superstars in the WWE to one of the most loved. His rise in the WWE had been short in just 3 years he had won the Royal Rumble, the king of the ring, become a two time WWE champion and he was the current World champion.

The Celtic warrior was all smiles as he looked across the ring at Cody. Rhodes was not smiling. He stormed towards Sheamus and got right up in his face. He snapped "You need to take me seriously."

Sheamus laughed and shoved Cody to the floor. The former intercontinental champion rolled backwards and used the corner of the ring to help himself up.

Referee Chad Paton rang the bell and the match began.

Cody tried to use some of his second generation instinct to psyche out Sheamus but the first ever Irish born WWE Champion wouldn't be beaten on mind games.

Sheamus moved towards Cody but Rhodes rolled out of the ring away from danger. He arrogantly started to point at his head saying "You have to be a smart wrestler to be the best."

Horror appeared on Cody's face as Sheamus had grabbed both sides of his head and lifted him up onto the ring apron. The World Champion meant business.

He pulled Cody's chest between the ropes and hit him with ten clubbing blows much to the delight of the crowd as they counted.

Cody fell into the ring. His chest had turned red from the force of Shamuses attack.

Cody hadn't got out of the block since the match started. Cody was bent down in the corner of the ring. He was struggling to get to his feet.

The Celtic warrior saw an opportunity. He started to strike his chest calling for his signature move the devastating brogue kick.

Rhodes slowly started to turn around. Sheamus had moved towards him ready to hit the brogue kick. Sheamus was inches away. Cody out of nowhere shifted his body and swiped at the champions standing leg.

The leg that had been lifted to kick Rhodes in the face got caught in the top rope. Cody sensed the opportunity and lifted the world champion over the top rope.

Cody had a sick smile on his face as he looked down at Sheamus holding his leg in pain. The calculating Rhodes didn't want to waste a minute. He jumped out of the ring and started to stomp on the damaged leg of Sheamus.

Determined not to be beaten, Sheamus threw rights and lefts trying to stop Cody but Rhodes was being tenacious.

The hungry superstar pulled at Shamuses leg, dragging it to the ring post. Every time Sheamus tried to fight Cody hit him with clubbing fists to the face or vicious kicks to his bad leg.

Cody pulled the leg as far wide as he could before aggressively swinging it into the ring post. The Celtic warrior screamed out in pain. He didn't underestimate Cody but wasn't expecting a test like this.

The entire attack had been focused on eliminating the brogue kick from Shamuses arsenal. Cody rolled back into the ring to break the count before going back on the attack. He dragged Sheamus to the next corner of the ring. Once again Cody took aggressively took a hold of the leg but this time swung it towards the steel steps.

The young superstar's confidence was growing with every second. He rolled Sheamus back into the ring for the cover.

His smile disappeared for a second as Sheamus kicked out at the count of two.

Rhodes still had plenty of attacks in mind. He straightened out Sheamus leg on the mat. He bounced off the ropes to hit a high knee on the leg.

Cody held his knee in pain as it hit nothing but canvass. Sheamus used the ropes to struggle to his feet. Cody ran towards him but Sheamus greeted him with a thunderous Clothesline. As Cody quickly got to his feet Sheamus used his adrenalin to hit the Irish curse back breaker.

A wounded world champion fell backwards as the pressure on his leg hurt him as well. Sheamus was still able to struggle to his feet.

He started to strike his chest calling for the brogue kick again. Cody slowly turned around and Sheamus got up a head of speed. As he lifted his leg it completely gave way and he fell to one knee.

Cody moved behind him and hit a devastating Cross Rhodes.

He went for the cover 1, 2 and to Cody's dismay Sheamus rolled his shoulder up again.

Rhodes frustration was there for all to see. He rolled out of the ring and kicked the steel steps into the barrier. He aggressively hit the top of the announce table pulling one of the monitors out and throwing it towards the steel steps.

He moved back into the ring. Sheamus had groggily got to his feet and hit Cody with a powerful brogue kick. Sheamus fell backwards holding his leg in pain. Cody had landed on the other side of the ring to Sheamus. Sheamus crawled with all his strength over to Cody for the cover.

The referee counted 1, 2 and Rhodes instinctively put his left leg on the bottom rope. Sheamus slowly got to his feet he dragged the almost lifeless body of Cody Rhodes to his feet.

Sheamus had steadied his legs slightly and lifted up Cody to hit his other signature maneuver white noise.

The crowd erupted with boos as the Mexican aristocrat Alberto Del Rio ran down towards the ring. Sheamus was distracted for a split second.

Cody fell behind Sheamus to his feet. He aggressively grabbed hold of Shamuses head and hit a second powerful Cross Rhodes. He quickly went for the cover.

The referee counted 1, 2, and 3.

"Here is your winner Cody Rhodes."

Alberto had already walked back up the ramp and away. He had accomplished what he wanted and that was for Sheamus to suffer a devastating defeat.

Cody couldn't hide his elation. He demanded the referee raise his hand in victory.

Boos and chants of "Cody sucks" Echoed around the arena.

Cody couldn't care less. He walked up the ramp celebrating as if he had just won the World title. Sheamus was on the mat as the EMTs tried to help him get to his feet. His face was filled with anger.

The elated second generation superstar suddenly looked to his left in surprise as the sexy and divalicious assistant to Booker T Eve Torres walked out from the back and next to Cody Rhodes.

He looked back at her with an evil grin on his face. The devious Eve looked back at him with a devious grin. She gently placed her hand on his wrist and lifted it in the air.

The boos in the arena were as loud as they had been all night.

Something was going on with Cody Rhodes and Eve Torres, only time would tell who and what would be affected by it.

End of Chapter 2

Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate it so much.

Ok I am really sorry that it has taken me a sweet age to update this story. There is a reason for that…. I completely forgot what on earth I was doing with it Lol.

That is the first real time that I have tried to describe a one on one match so I hope it didn't drag on too much. I'm sure the people who know me well will be rolling their eyes that Cody won Lol. Anyway I would be very interested to see what people thought to the match.

I am also writing another story called City Runaway. It is a WWE Sitcom/Soap Style story. There are lots of little stories within a story and it would be really great if you haven't already if people would take a look. I will list a few characters and I'm sure some people's favorites would be there Lol.

John Cena, Randy Orton, CM Punk, Cody Rhodes, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Christian, Sheamus, Alberto, Ted DiBiase and more to come Lol.

On the female side Maria Kanellis, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Kiebler, Aj Lee, Candice Michelle, Maryse, Eve Torres, Trish Stratus, Layla and again more to come I'm Sure Lol.

Anyway hope everyone is well.

Take it easy

Matt


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Changing the game

The WWE universe was full of anticipation and excitement for one of the most prestigious PPVs of the year Night of champions. The night did not disappoint. It was filled with action and controversy. The night started with a classic intercontinental championship match. The Miz, Cody Rhodes and the two Mexican sensations Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio set the ball rolling for a great night.

World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus retained his championship with a thunderous brogue kick after the referee had forced Alberto to break his devastating arm breaker because Sheamus had his feet under the bottom rope. The story came before the match as General Manager Booker T reinstated the banned brogue kick, much to the anger and disgust of Alberto Del Rio.

The WWE championship match had ended in controversy as CM Punk walked out of John Cena's home town still the WWE Champion. John had hit an uncharacteristic German suplex from the top rope but both the superstars shoulders were on the mat as the referee counted the three thus the match ending in a draw.

And finally for the Diva's division it was an eventful night as well. Strong rookie Katelyn was set to face her friend Layla for the Diva's championship. She was attacked in the back forcing her out of the match. Being night of champions every championship had to be defended so Smackdown General Manager Booker T named a surprising replacement.

Eve Torres.

Eve did not waste her chance. Layla had not prepared for the challenge of the former Divas champion and was caught off guard by the change of events. Eve used all her experience and skill to capture her third Divas championship.

Eve was elated and very happy but it would only amount to speculation that it was the beautiful yet devious assistant of Booker T that attacked the young diva.

….

"_Can you dig it Sucka"_

"_Please welcome the General Manager of Smackdown BOOKER T"_

The Smackdown General Manager received a huge positive reaction as he came to the ring. He was a respected veteran and since he had become the General Manager his decisions had been greeted with applause and a sense of approvement but his decision to give his assistant Eve Torres the Divas championship match had caused a lot of controversy. Eve was the diva who had the most to gain from attacking Katelyn and yet she was the one that was rewarded for it. Booker T had a lot to deal with.

The six time world champion Booker T waited for the noise to die down before starting to speak. "As always this Smackdown crowd is wild."

The crowd cheered again as Booker T laughed, very happy at the reaction he was getting. He carried on talking "There are two things that need to be addressed right now, that being who will be the next challenger for the World Heavyweight Championship and second I want some answers about who attacked Katelyn at night of champions. I have heard a lot of speculation and a lot of people's opinions but I want the answer from her. So for the second week running Eve Torres I want you to come out here now"

"_She looks good to me"_

Boos erupted around the arena as Eve Torres theme was played. They got louder and more apparent as the new Divas champion appeared at the stop of the stage. She was wearing a jet black skirt with a perfectly white shirt and she wore her now usual slim glasses. She smiled while proudly held her Divas championship walking down to the ring. In her other hand she held a small black clip bored with a cover on saying Hell in A Cell. The fans were being very vocal about what they were saying about Eve. She ignored them completely and walked up the steel steps and into the ring.

Booker T called for her music to stop and stood in front of her. He had a stern serious look across his face as he asked her "I am going to ask you this only once and I want a straight answer. "Did you attack Katelyn last night?"

The stunningly beautiful Eve raised her head, looked straight into the eyes of her employer and answered "No I did not attack Katelyn"

Louder boos continued to be heard, not a single person buying Eve Torres nice girl act anymore. Booker T listened to the deafening boos before saying "Then why are there so many people, including myself that are struggling to believe you?"

Eve let out a sarcastic smile as she replied "Because people are judging me on a reputation that I had months ago. I don't want to live and hold on to that reputation I don't want to have that reputation and nothing else, I'm not Hulk Hogan. I have tried to reform and recreate myself so that I can reconnect with people in the locker room, you as my boss and most importantly the WWE universe."

The gorgeous brunette stopped as a "Hoeski" chant broke out around the arena. She waited for the loudness to die down before pleading "A few months ago I would have deserved that but not anymore I am a changed person, why won't people believe me."

More boos of discontent echoed around the arena as they saw tears start to run down the face of sexy assistant. Booker T called for a box of tissues and handed them to Eve.

She wiped her eyes as she listened to what Booker T talk "Don't cry Eve, I have noticed a change in you but you have to understand peoples reservation. I will give you the benefit of the doubt for now but if any proof is brought to my attention then we will have a problem."

Eve nodded her head and tearfully replied "Thank you Booker" She hugged him in the center of the ring. The respected veteran pushed her away and said "I snapped I would give you the benefit of the doubt, I did not say I believed you."

Eve was shocked and taken back by Booker's response but replied "That's fine I understand."

The GM did not look impressed at Eve hugging him. He glanced to her left arm and saw the clipboard. He sternly asked "What is that?"

The Divas champion wiped her tears fully and replied "This is what I was talking about last week. It is what I have called the Hell in a Cell development program."

Booker T looked confused as he answered "So what is it?"

Eve replied "This is only a project for this to happen you have to agree."

Booker snapped again "Just tell me what it is"

The conniving diva flicked her hair away from her glasses and opened up the clipboard to read what she had wrote inside "In this folder I have the name of ten superstars that I believe deserve an opportunity to become the World Heavyweight Champion. Five of the men have been world or WWE champion before and five have not. In this folder are their respective win/loss records and a detailed description of their strengths and weakness. The five former champions will face the other five superstars and the winning five from those matches will qualify for the main event at the Hell in A Cell PPV."

An intrigued Booker T enquired "How can all five of them qualify for the main event?"

The smart but evil assistant raised her voice a little as she responded "Because should you agree to this project for the first time since the year 2000 and only the second time in history there will be a six man hell in a cell match for the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP."

For the first time in a long time Eve Torres's words were greeted with loud and thunderous cheers. Booker could hear the reaction that Eve's project had got.

He was almost speechless but said "I don't know what to say."

The crowd started the chant that they would normally direct at Daniel Bryan "YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES."

The devious grin continued to widen on Eve's face. She had got the reaction that she was hoping for. It was all her work, her ideas and she had backed Booker T into a corner.

The noise from the crowd started to die down as he spoke again "I say that IT IS ON."

Noise and cheers from the crowd doubled in volume. The yes chants got louder, everyone was in disbelief at the new developments for Hell in a Cell.

Booker T spoke again "So it is time to make those matches, Eve hand me the folder."

Much to Booker's annoyance and surprise Eve pulled away. Her wicked smile widened further as she said "All you had to do was agree. The board felt that as this is my project I would make the decisions on it. I just had to get your blessing so thank you Booker."

The angry General Manager tried to respond but Eve cut him off with the announcement of the qualifying matches.

The crowd had started to boo her again but she did not let that distract her.

Her assertive excited voice announced the five qualifying matches.

So the five matches that I have assembled are the world's largest athlete the BIG SHOW will face the Mexican sensation Sin Cara.

The apex predator RANDY ORTON will face the intellectual savior of the masses Damian Sandow.

Former Intercontinental champion Cody Rhodes will face Rey Mysterio.

The Mexican aristocrat Alberto Del Rio will face Kofi Kingston.

And Wade Barrett will challenge the big red machine KANE.

The crowd was very excited about the set of matches that had been made.

Eve waited for the noise to calm down. She carried on by saying "Big Show Vs Sin Cara and Cody Rhodes will take place tonight and the other three matches will take place next week. Sin Cara Vs the Big Show will be next. Let the development of Smackdown begin." The entrance them of the conniving assistant hit and she left the ring. Booker T was left standing embarrassed of the fact his assistant had pulled rank and completely gone above him in taking over what was supposed to be his show. He got out of the ring and stormed up the ramp. He didn't interact with the fans, just left as fast as he could.

Eve Torres had struck a nerve with the General Manager.

…

The night started with the first Qualifying match for hell in a cell. Big show as expected dominated the match. Despite his quickness, Sin Cara did not have an answer for the power of strength of the big show. Big show set him up for the knockout punch, as he went to hit it Sin Cara rolled away and big show connected with the tiny referee knocking him out completely. Sin Cara tried to hit show with a drop kick but was swatted away completely. The crowd erupted as out of nowhere John Cena came running through the crowd. Big Show had cost John a chance at the WWE championship on raw the past Monday and Cena wanted revenge. He came in the ring and ducked a right from big show. John lifted up show and hit a powerful AA. He pointed to the top rope as Sin Cara hit the splash on show. Another referee ran down to the ring as John disappeared back into the crowd. Sin Cara got the pin fall and advanced to Hell in Cell.

Hell in a Cell would be the biggest night of Sin Cara's career.

…

A satisfied Eve Torres spoke on the phone as she watched Sin Cara celebrating on the screen on front of her. "Yes I know it was a great idea. I'm so happy that the board of directors and Booker agreed with the project… I will have to call you back."

Eve lowered her phone and said "Hello Booker I think that was a great start to the series."

Booker T was not interested in pleasantries. He snapped "Enough of this Eve. Who do you think you are? You completely undercut me and disrespected my authority."

A shocked Eve defended herself "I was just doing what I thought was the best for Smackdown your show…."

Booker cut her off snapping "Yes this is MY show. It is quite clear to me that you are up to something. You are an evil, manipulative…."

The angry General Manager was cut off as he heard a voice behind him start to talk.

The voice snapped "How dare you talk to such a lady like that."

Under pressure General Manager Booker T turned around to see the one of his biggest critics Cody Rhodes standing before him.

Booker snapped "Not now Cody I am not in the mood."

Cody snapped "No Booker you listen to me. What this woman has done is ingenious. She has given five people a chance to prove they belong at the top. The whole idea is innovative and unique and you have not given her any thanks for making your show better."

The pleasantly surprised Eve Torres smiled towards Booker T with arrogance at hearing what Cody Rhodes had said.

Cody carried on "You know what I think the problem is, I think you are jealous of the creative and brilliant mind that your so called assistant has. I think that Eve should be the General Manager and you should be her assistant."

An angry Booker T grabbed Cody by his shirt collar and pushed him towards the wall. "You have a lot to say Rhodes and it seems that you and my assistant seem to be good friends. It may not seem like it right now but I am the General Manager of this show so I am making a change to this little project. Rey Mysterio will be added to the Alberto vs Kofi match making it a triple threat. As for you Cody, as you seem to have so much faith in Eve your fate is going to be in her hands."

A shocked and confused Rhodes answered in a distressed voice "What do you mean my fate is in her hands?"

Booker started to laugh and replied "Tonight Layla will get her rematch for the Diva's championship. If Layla wins then you are OUT of the hell in a cell match."

Cody snapped in almost a screaming fashion "No you can't do that."

Booker ignored him and assertively said "Now both of you get out of MY office."

Both Eve and Cody tried to plead but Booker just pointed to the door.

They both got outside the door. Cody leant his back against the wall and lowered his voice. His dejected tone said "There is nothing I can do. It's out of my hands."

Eve softly put her hand on his shoulder. She gently placed her hands on his cheeks moving his eyes towards her.

Her tone of voice changed to a soft calming confidence "I won't let you down."

…..

Former Divas champion Layla was one of the most popular divas in the WWE. She always got a warm reception every time she entered an arena and tonight was no different. The crowd was always going to be in her corner when it came to Eve but the added incentive of keeping Cody Rhodes away from the World title would make a Layla victory all the more satisfying.

Layla hugged a young girl before climbing into the ring and smiling and acknowledging all the cheers and admiration for her.

Then the tone changed as Eve Torres's music hit. The sound of "She looks good to me" Was greeted with loud boos and Hoeski chants. Layla had a serious and focused look across her face as she watched a nervous Eve walk down to the ring. Not only was the conniving assistant fighting to defend her Divas title, she was fighting to keep Cody in her hell in a cell plan, the same superstar that she had been endorsing.

Eve put one leg though the ropes but before she could get the other one through Layla had ran towards her and took her down to the ground.

The fired up Layla was pulled back by the referee. Eve staggered away from the ropes but was hit with a hard slap by the British born diva.

A retreating Eve tried to escape out of the ring but Layla was hot on her heels. She grabbed the champion by her hair and aggressively slammed her head onto the ground.

Eve held her head yelping in pain as Layla dragged her to her feet and rolled her into the ring. The aggressive former champion hit a hard leg drop on the glamorous assistant. Layla went for a quick cover but the champion kicked out at the count of 2.

The beautiful former diva search winner dragged Eve to her feet again before Irish whipping her into the turnbuckle. She hit a strong clothesline into the corner before following it up with impactful DDT. She covered Eve again who just got her foot on the bottom rope.

Eve had got no offence in the entire match. Layla picked up Eve a final time ready to hit her arm drag pin maneuver.

She dropped Eve to the ground as she heard the sound of Cody's entrance music playing around the arena. Layla frantically told the referee to go and stop Cody from coming to the ring.

The referee ran towards the ramp to intercept the interference by Rhodes.

Out of nowhere a large woman came over the barrier. She was a wearing a long Dark green dress that covered every part of her body. She had extremely long blond hair that covered most of her face. The woman ran into the ring and pulled Layla by hair slamming her to the ground. The large blonde woman could see the security coming to the ring to intercept her. She dragged Layla up picked up by her legs and slammed her back to the ground before running out of the ring.

The referee started to run back down the ramp unaware of what had transpired. He started to count both of them down as a dazed Eve started to move. Layla hadn't moved an inch. The opportunistic Eve crawled over and covered Layla.

Boos and chants of you suck echoed as the referee counted the three.

"_The winner of this match and still the Divas champion Eve Torres and by the stipulation set by General Manager Booker T, Cody Rhodes has qualified for the Hell in a Cell match."_

Eve held her head in pain but let out a smile as the music of Cody Rhodes hit again. The second generation superstar ran down and into the ring. With a huge smile on his face he raised the hand of the Divas champion.

The two of them hugged in the center of the ring. She looked up and saw something. She picked of a strand of blonde hair from his head before letting go and raising his arm aloft.

Cody Rhodes was one step closer to becoming the World Champion.

Eve Torres was one step closer to convincing people she should be General Manager.

Smackdown was one step closer to being taken over by a new power couple.

End of Chapter 3

Thank you all for the amazing reviews I appreciate them so much. I really hope I can update this story a lot more often.

Anyway take care and hope you all have a good week


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Us Against the world

All week the WWE universe had been buzzing for the Hell in a Cell PPV. Eve Torres was not liked by anyone but there wasn't a single person who could honestly say that they were not impressed by what she had put together.

However what they were not impressed by was her growing "Business" relationship with Cody Rhodes. At every turn she had fought his corner and the circumstances around the way she won and then retained the divas championship created a lot of questions but no answers.

On the Raw after Cody had "earned" his way into Hell in a cell he was defeated by the apex predator Randy Orton who was looking to qualify for the Hell in a Cell match on Smackdown.

The sexy assistant Eve Torres did not have a very good raw either. She was attacked by the former number 1 contender Katelyn. The general manager of Raw Aj Lee didn't miss an opportunity to stick it to her rival and made Eve Torres Vs Katelyn Vs Layla for the Divas championship. Eve barley surprised but it was smackdown that was always her focus.

….

Smackdown approached and the final three qualifying matches took place. The apex predator Randy Orton qualified with a win over Damien Sandow. The Mexican aristocrat Alberto Del Rio won a hard fought triple threat match against Rey Mysterio and Kofi Kingston and the leader of the Barrett barrage defeated Kane after the big red machine was distracted by his own tag team partner Daniel Bryan.

General Manager Booker T organized the contract signing to close that week's smackdown. The nature of the Hell in Cell match meant that Booker T wanted his brand legally covered. The show ended with the six competitors all staring each over down. The road to Hell in a Cell was truly on.

….

Another week passed by. Raw was eventful for the Hell in a Cell competitors as Booker T arranged matched against six of Raws top superstars.

The man known as the legend Killer Randy Orton defeated one half of the tag team champions Daniel Bryan. The Mexican sensation Sin Cara was defeated by the Intercontinental champion the Miz. Wade Barrett Vs John Cena ended in a no contest as once again the big show got involved in one of Cena's matches. World Heavyweight champion Sheamus Vs WWE Champion CM Punk never happened as Punk walked out on the match. Alberto Del Rio defeated Kofi Kingston with the cross arm breaker. The two general managers AJ Lee and Booker T had refused to tell Cody Rhodes who his opponent was until the match happened. Rhodes had a look of horror on his face as he heard "FEED ME MORE" echoing around the arena. Rhodes couldn't handle monstrous Ryback and was defeated in very quick time.

His momentum was severely damaged going into the Hell in a Cell.

…..

"_Ladies an__d gentlemen welcome to first Smackdown in the month October. I'm Michael Cole alongside a former WWE Champion J.B.L and tonight will have big implications on people momentum going into the Hell in Cell match in four weeks."_

"_That's right Michael, we will h__ave three one on one matches that have a lot of history behind it. Two superstars rich in Mexican heritage Alberto Del Rio and Sin Cara face off. We will witness England Vs Ireland, the battle of Britain World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus Vs Wade Barrett a__nd finally a match that is all about Legacy. Former teammates Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes renew a rivalry that could make or break Cody Rhodes. This is what Smackdown is all about."_

The brand of smackdown had turned a lot of heads over the last few weeks. Raw was and will always be considered the A show in the WWE but the six man Hell in A Cell match had captured the imagination of the entire WWE universe. It had not been seen for twelve years and in this new time with new stars no one knew what to expect.

Hell in a Cell wasn't the only part of Smackdown that had got people talking. The extremely gorgeous, sexy but devious assistant Eve Torres was being talked about in all media outlets and in the locker room. Her Hell in a Cell program was proving to be a huge success but there wasn't a single fan, or WWE employee that believed that she had an ulterior motive. He bias towards Cody Rhodes was another sub plot of this entire Hell in a Cell match. People could clearly see that there was something going on but nobody knew exactly what.

The first Hell in a Cell singles match got underway. Alberto Del Rio forced Sin Cara to tap out to the cross arm breaker ending a very unsuccessful week for mysterious Mexican.

The next match was the battle of Britain, Sheamus Vs Wade Barrett The crowd were captivated and enthralled by the highly competitive contest. The match lasted over half an hour with Sheamus finally able to hit the brogue kick for the win.

After the commercial break Smackdown went backstage to Matt Striker in the interview area.

"_Ladies and gentlemen my guest at this time….Cody Rhodes."_

Rhodes appeared on the screen dressed ready to compete wearing his familiar white and black jacket.

Matt Striker waited a little as he could hear thunderous boos around the arena. Eventually Matt Striker proceeded to his questions.

"_Many people have been questioning what your relationship is with Booker T's assistant Eve Torres. What is the relationship between the two of you?"_

The arrogant Rhodes sarcastically tilted his head and answered "Relationship? The only thing that I have for Eve Torres is respect. Her vision has turned a corner for not only Smackdown but for the WWE. Everyone is talking about the Hell in A Cell match. Before Eve did this no one was talking about Smackdown. It was all about Raw; it was all about CM Punk and John Cena and that over grown ape Ryback. But now people are talking about Smackdown and more importantly they are talking about me. I am in the main event where I belong. So you ask what I feel for Eve, nothing but respect."

…..

Smackdown continued with one half of the prime time players Titus O Neil getting defeated by the big red machine Kane.

Kane and his tag team partner Daniel Bryan argued up the ramp on who was the tag team champion keeping the WWE universe entertained.

Boos started to erupt around the arena as the locker room of executive assistant Eve Torres appeared on the screen. The WWE universe watched as Matt Striker knocked on the door. Hoeski chants but then there were a few wolf whistles around the arena as Eve answered the locker room door wearing nothing but a towel.

The sexy brunette saw a smile appear on Strikers face as he looked her up and down. She snapped "Excuse me my eyes are up here. What do you want?"

Striker composed himself a little and answered "I'm sorry Eve. I just wanted to ask you the same question I asked Cody Rhodes. What is the relationship between you and Cody Rhodes?"

The Diva's champion rolled her eyes and snapped back "If you have already asked Mr. Rhodes then why do you need to ask me? There is nothing going on with Cody and I. Now if you don't mind I must get ready to accompany the general manager to ringside for the main event."

….

The entire Smackdown audience was ready for the main event. Randy Orton was one of the most respected superstars in the current WWE. People respected his ability, talent and family legacy.

The beautiful Latina announcer Lillian Garcia made her way into the ring to announce the main event.

"_Ladies and gentlemen this is our main event for the evening. First please allow me to introduce the general manager of Smackdown…..BOOKER T."_

"_CAN YOU DIG IT SUCKA."_

Booker T appeared at the top of the ramp to a thunderous alvation. The cheers turned to boo's for a moment as Eve Torres appeared behind Booker T.

The six time world champion didn't acknowledge that Eve was behind him and walked towards the ring. Two seats had been positioned at ring side for the GM and his assistant. Booker T interacted with the ringside fans but Eve had something else on her mind.

She rolled into the ring and got in Lillian Garcia's face. Eve started to shout "Where was my introduction?"

Lillian lifted the microphone but Booker T shouted at Eve to get out of the ring. Eve immediately but reluctantly got out of the ring. Booker T assertively told her to sit down and shut up.

"_WHOA" _

"_This contest is scheduled for one fall, Introducing first from Maryland Georgia Cody Rhodes."_

The second generation star received his always UN welcome response from the fans in attendance. As Cody walked to the ring Booker T looked towards Eve to see what reaction she gave.

The sexy assistant gave very little expression but her eyes were fixed on the former two time intercontinental champion. Cody got in the ring and arrogantly stood on the top rope. He didn't pay any attention to Eve and Booker T outside the ring.

"_I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD."_

"_And his opponent from St Louis Missouri, The apex predator RANDY ORTON."_

The arena came unglued with noise as the third generation superstar and nine time WWE champion. Randy always had a serious stare as he walked slowly to the ring.

Randy let out a cocky smile as Cody motioned for Randy to hurry up and get in the ring. Orton continued to take his time so to get into the head of Cody Rhodes.

Orton went to the top rope to do his familiar pose but was hit from behind by Cody Rhodes. Randy fell hard from the top rope hitting his head on the ring.

The referee ordered Cody away as he asked Randy if he wanted him to start the match. Orton was a fighting superstar and agreed so the referee rang the bell.

Rhodes quickly went on the attack stomping on the head of his opponent. The son of a hall of famer slid out of the ring and dragged Randy by his ankle.

Cody took a hard hold on Randy's arm in an attempt to Irish whip him into the steel steps. Orton planted his feet and reversed Cody head first into the steel post. Cody's head bounced off the post and fell in front of the announce table. Booker and Eve both stood up to get out of the way of the appropriately named legend killer.

Orton was a like a snake stalking Cody Rhodes. There was a pure hatred for the man that used to be his apprentice. The apex predator started to methodically stamp on Rhodes. His arms, legs, stomach and back was all targeted.

The second generation star was in serious pain. He slowly and gingerly tried to crawl to his feet. As he crawled he got closer to Booker T and Eve who had been stood up ever since Rhodes had hit the steel post.

The tanned and talented Randy Orton could see Rhodes start to rise up on his hands and knees.

Suddenly Orton got a faraway look in his eye. He took a few steps back and started hold his head making the motion of hearing voices in his head. Cody Rhodes reached out for someone to help him to his feet. Booker T did not move one inch. He glanced to his left and saw the concern written all over Eve's face.

Eve watched as Orton was ready to hit the devastating punt kick. She shouted "CODY" as Orton moved towards Rhodes.

All of a sudden Cody pulled Booker T down by his shirt. Orton's momentum was too much to stop as he punt kicked the General Manager in the skull.

The crowd almost turned to a stunned silence as Booker T lay completely motionless. Randy Orton rolled into the ring and held his hands over his head looking guilty for his accidental punt kick to Booker T.

E. and officials ran down to attended to WWE veteran. Everybody knew the damage that Orton's punt kick can do. A sense of concern was all around the arena. The match between the two former legacy team mates was nothing more than a side story now.

Orton continued to hold his head in the corner of the ring. He had his face down in the turnbuckle unable to look towards the damage he had down. Once upon a time Randy wouldn't have cared who he hurt but now he only destroyed the people he hated. Booker T was now a close friend.

The crowd started to boo extremely loudly as Eve Torres entered the ring and started to scream at Randy Orton.

"You stupid idiot, what do you think you are doing? He hasn't moved Randy"

Randy just ignored the screaming assistant until she slapped his back as hard as she could. He turned around with an angry aggressive stare in his eyes.

She shouted again "I should get you fir.….."

Out of nowhere Orton hit an RKO on Eve Torres much to the delight of the entire audience. A small smile appeared on Orton's face as he looked towards Eve. He looked down at Booker and walked towards the edge of the ring.

Orton had forgotten about Rhodes on the outside. Cody came in from behind and grabbed Randy's neck and hit a thunderous Cross Rhodes.

Cody reached down to lift Orton for another Cross Rhodes. Much to the surprise of everyone Cody dropped Orton back to the ground.

Cody slid out of the ring and rested his head on the ring apron with a conflicted look across his face.

The crowd rose up in a mixture of you suck and Hoeski chants.

Cody reached his hands into the ring and pulled the unconscious Eve Torres towards the edge of the ring. He gently placed his arms under her legs and lifted her up like she was a bride. He softly moved her head into his chest so he was sure not to drop her.

The crowds continued with their you suck chants as Cody slowly started to walk up the ramp. He gently made sure that Eve did not fall from his arms.

When Rhodes got to the top of the ramp he turned around to survey the situation. Booker T was being strapped to a stretcher after Orton's accidental vicious punt kick. Randy had got to his feet and was glaring back at Cody.

Rhodes gave an arrogant smile and mouthed towards Orton "I have everything I need to become world champion and there is nothing you can do about it….Boss."

It was a devastating Smackdown for the General Manager who was being carefully placed onto a stretcher. For Randy Orton he had a big regret in hitting the punt kick on Booker T but did not regret anything about giving the evil vixen Eve Torres the RKO.

But the final image of Smackdown was the conniving and calculated Cody Rhodes holding the unconscious divas champion in his arms.

How long could they keep up the lie?

That nothing was going on.

End of Chapter 4

I wasn't very happy with that Chapter at the start. Needed to pretty much go forward a little bit but I did like the ending lol. Hope other people do to.

Thank you all for the great reviews. I appreciate it so much.

Hope everyone is having a good week.

Matt


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A Vixens Beginning

It had been another shocking week for the WWE universe. Smackdown general manager Booker T had fallen victim to an accidental punt kick from the Apex predator Randy Orton.

As many people knew the punt kick put people on the shelf for a long time and for Booker T it was no different.

On the following Raw WWE chairman Vince McMahon announced that Smackdown would have a new general manager. There was a lot of speculation, and opinion on who it would be and many names would be put into the hat.

But for many of the Wwe universe they had a bad feeling that it would be the devious vixen Eve Torres.

…

The smackdown crowd was all buzzing for the announcement of the new General Manager.

"_NO CHANCE"_

"_Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the chairman of world wrestling entertainment MR. MCMAHON."_

Vince McMahon walked down to the ring with his normal power walk. As was normally he case some people in the crowd did the motion of bowing down to him.

He got into the ring and the crowd still cheered as for the long standing chairman. When Mr. McMahon had something to say everybody took notice.

He cleared his throat and shouted "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Friday night Smackdown."

The audience cheered again. Through all his years running the WWE Vince knew exactly how to get a crowd hyped up whether they were cheering him or booing him.

The respected chairman spoke again "Last week Randy Orton punted General Manager Booker T in the skull. I know exactly how that feels and it is clear to say that Booker T will not be around for a long time."

The fired up crowd booed at the news the news that the popular six time world champion would no longer be around.

McMahon started to talk again "But as one door closes for someone else another one opens. Not many people are going to be happy with my decision but you only see part of the work that this person does. As the chairman of the WWE I have to see the bigger picture and the bigger picture is that this person deserves a chance. So without further ado I give to you, your new General Manager of Friday night Smackdown…"

"_SHE LOOKS GOOD TO ME"_

"EVE TORRES"

Boos around the arena was almost deafening. Eve Torres appeared wearing a very professional but sexy suit. She wore a white shirt with the top two buttons undone and a jet black jacket over the top of it. Her black skirt came just above her knees, showing off her smooth and attractive legs. Even though she had to walk down a ramp her high heels was essential to her attire.

She ignored the booing and comments of the crowd and walked up the stairs and into the ring with Mr. McMahon.

As soon as her music stopped, the loudness of the booing was even more deafening.

Through all the distain she still kept the sexy and almost devious smile across her face.

Eve waited a few seconds before she spoke "Mr. McMahon I want to thank you so much for this chance to do a job that I have dreamed of for such a long time. I promise that I will not let you down."

McMahon nodded his head and answered "You have impressed me behind the scenes now impress me here."

Eve waited for Mr. McMahon to walk up the ramp because in her eyes that was the respectful thing to do. After he had disappeared her real agenda could truly happen.

She held the microphone to her mouth and spoke again "Last week Randy Orton viciously punt kicked former General Manager Booker T in the skull. He then went on onto give me, a defenseless woman a RKO. The board of directors has determined that Randy Orton should not be removed from the Hell in A Cell match for his actions however have left it up to me to decide if he should be punished in another way."

The crowd erupted in jeers again knowing how vindictive and evil Eve Torres could be.

She continued to smile knowing that she was getting under peoples skin before she said "So tonight Randy Orton will compete in a gauntlet match against 4 of the other participants in the Hell in a Cell Match, Sheamus, Sin Cara Wade Barrett and Alberto Del Rio."

The audience and the announcers noticed straight away the absence of a certain Cody Rhodes, the same superstar that Eve Torres had seemed to become quite close with over the last few weeks.

She laughed a little and spoke again "And before you all start to get your noses pushed out of joint because Cody Rhodes was not mentioned I wanted to prove straight away that I am not biased towards that young superstar. So Mr. Rhodes will also compete tonight but he will not know his opponent. The name of every smackdown employee will be placed in a ball and I will ask Josh Matthews to pick the name so that there will be no chance of cheating. Thank you all and enjoy the show."

The devious vixen soaked up booing before she strutted out of the ring and up the ramp. She turned around and did a curtsey to the crowd getting even more boos before heading back through the curtain.

….

To start smackdown the primetime players took on Kane and Daniel Bryan. The unlikely duo managed to stay on the same page long enough to get another big win.

When the match was over the arena screens showed a plain door. Again the sight of Eve Torres created a negative reaction from the fans. She instructed a maintenance man to put on a new purple plaque with a glitter covered silver saying "General Manager Eve Torres."

She smiled as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. Before she even had time to sit at her new desk there was a knock at the door. She checked her hair before answering "Come in."

More distain could be heard from the crowd as former 2 time intercontinental champion Cody Rhodes appeared in her office.

Eve lowered her glasses down to her nose as she spotted something in Cody's hand. "Is that for me?"

Cody hesitated a little before he handed a small blue box to Eve. He lowered his voice a little as he said "This is a little token of congratulations for becoming new general manager."

A satisfied Eve smiled as she opened the box. A look of small surprise appeared on her face as she took out a diamond bracelet. She held it up to the light to get a better look at it. The shine of the diamonds almost blinded her. "These are real diamonds?"

The second generation superstar let out a small laugh and replied "Of course they are. I wanted to buy the best because I think you will be a perfect GM."

Eve seductively walked forward and softly kissed Cody on the cheek. She softly said "Thank you Cody that is very sweet."

Rhodes smiled for a second before his face turned serious. "I do have some reservations about your decisions. I think Randy deserves the gauntlet but leaving me not knowing my opponent could be seen as a poor decision."

Miss Torres lowered her glasses again before putting her new diamond bracelet on. Cody's eyes were fixed on the beautiful General Manager is she sat on the edge of the desk and seductively crossed her legs.

She could see that Cody had been almost hypnotized by her movement. She leant forward and with one finger lifted his chin saying "My eyes are up here."

Cody snapped out of his trance and waited for Eve to talk.

She assertively started to say "Before I even got offered this job people were saying that I would be biased towards you. One man in particular did not want me as the General Manager. I want to prove that I am a fair General Manager. This is a good opportunity for you as well."

Cody looked as if he wanted to shout back but he lowered his voice and politely spoke "I'm not sure how this is a good opportunity for me."

The brunette vixen answered "Well it would prove to the world that you don't need me making things easier for you, it would prove that you can handle adversity and it will prove that you can handle the unpredictability of Hell in A Cell."

The evasive superstar reluctantly accepted what Eve had to say. He reached out for her hand and in a gentlemanly fashion kissed her hand before leaving the room.

The camera shot moved closer to Eve. A certain sparkle started to appear in her eyes as the camera shot went black.

…..

There was a Divas championship No 1 contender's battle royal to determine who would face the new general Manager at the Hell in a Cell PPV. The match came down Katelyn and Layla. The two stunning divas fought to a competitive end where both divas fell through the ropes but Laylas feet hit the ground first meaning Katelyn would get the title shot she was supposed to get at Night of Champions.

The arena all waited in anticipation for the 4 on 1 gauntlet match. Randy Orton had been backed into a corner but if anyone was capable of fighting out of it, it was the apex predator.

First for Randy Orton was the Mexican sensation Sin Cara. Orton controlled the match almost all of the way through. The first section of the gauntlet came to an end when Sin Cara attempted a springboard dive from the ropes and was hit with an RKO.

Randy Orton had won part one.

Next for the former 9 time major champion was the Mexican Aristocrat Alberto Del Rio.

This match was far more competitive. Alberto Del Rio had come in with a clear plan to attack the arm of Randy Orton. The match came to an end as Alberto was ready to apply the cross arm breaker but was reversed and hit with another thunderous RKO.

A huge sense of anticipation rose in the arena as the entrance music of the World Heavyweight champion Sheamus played around the arena. Orton and Sheamus respected each other but they were both about business. They both walked to the center of the ring and stared each other down.

The referee was about to ring the bell for the match to start when Wade Barrett and Alberto Del Rio came into the ring and attacked the two competitors. Wade Barrett started to throw rights and lefts into the face of Randy Orton. Alberto aggressively used his feet to target the back of Sheamus.

Sheamus and Randy Orton fought back against Barrett and Alberto. Randy Orton hit Wade Barrett with an RKO his third of the night. He turned around and watched as Sheamus hit Alberto with the same move he felt at night of Champions the brogue kick.

The two of them looked down at their handy work as they stared each other down again. Sheamus held out his hand to shake Shamuses hand. Randy shook the hand of the World Champion before lifting his arm to hit the RKO again. Randy stood in the middle of the ring knowing that he had hit all but one of his Hell in a Cell opponents with his devastating finisher.

Everybody asked themselves Was Randy Orton weeks away from being the new World Heavyweight Champion?

….

The crowd had time to digest what had happened during the gauntlet match as they watched a raw rebound. When Smackdown came back on the air a lottery style machine had been positioned by ringside. In the machine were fifty balls and inside the balls were the name of fifty smackdown employees.

When it came to Eve Torres the WWE universe never failed to find their voice. She ignored the negativity as she strutted down to the ring and around to the lottery machine.

The sexy GM held the microphone by her side as she heard the sound of Cody Rhodes entrance theme.

The young arrogant Cody Rhodes appeared at the top of the ramp. He received the same reaction as Eve Torres as fans chanted critical remarks at him. He motioned towards the fans that he didn't care what they said. Cody rolled into the ring and walked to the side of the lottery machine, waiting to see what his fate would be.

Eve put the microphone to her mouth and started to speak "Just to make sure that this is completely fair I will pick a ball out of the machine and hand it to Josh to prove there is no foul play just as a trial run."

The gorgeous GM put her hand into the machine and pulled out a plastic ball. She had a disgusted look on her face as a group of fans chanted "Nothing new there."

Eve shook her head and gave it to Josh Matthews. He opened it and said "The name on here is Sheamus."

Eve instructed Josh to put the piece of paper back into the ball and put it back into the machine.

The new General Manager spoke again "So now Josh to keep things fair I would like you to pick the ball out so that it remains fair."

The young announcer nodded his head and reached around into the machine and pulled out another ball. He handed the ball to Eve and started to walk back to the announce desk.

He felt Eve pull on his sleeve and say "I'm sorry Josh but you can't go back to the announce desk."

A confused Josh Matthews said "What are you talking about?"

Eve held up the piece of paper from the ball and it said the words Josh Matthews.

Josh pleaded not to compete but before he could get away Cody grabbed the back of his head and rolled him into the ring.

The small Josh Matthews did not get to his feet just backed up into the corner. Cody stalked the announcer as Josh begged not to be forced into this. Eve instructed the referee to ring the bell.

Cody kicked Matthews in the stomach. In one quick motion he turned him around holding his neck and hit an aggressive CrossRhodes.

Cody covered him for the three count and the win. Eve had a satisfied smile on her face until suddenly a look of concern appeared. She shouted look out as the man formally known as the legend killer came into the ring and hit an RKO on the victorious Rhodes. Randy had a look of pleasure across his face knowing he had got to every one of his Hell in a Cell Rivals.

A concerned Eve started to walk away up the ramp so not to get hurt by Orton again. Orton dragged Cody out of the ring and through him head first into the lottery machine causing all the balls to go everywhere. Randy smiled and hit another RKO on Cody on the outside.

Randy noticed one of the balls had split opened he looked at the paper and read the name. All of a sudden he started to open a load of them up holding the names in his hand. He laid fifteen of them on the edge of the announce table face down and motioned for the cameraman to come close.

In turn he flipped each one over revealing the name Josh Matthews on every single one.

A nervous Eve Torres looked up at the screen. She knew that she would have a hard time explaining this.

Could her reign end no sooner than it started?

End of chapter 5

There was a bit more of the other Hell in a Cell superstars in this chapter especially Randy Orton Lol. Had to be that way because I am counting down to writing the Hell in A Cell Match.

In Fact the match will not be in the next chapter but the chapter after that. I am excited to write it but nervous at the same time in case it looks rubbish lol.

Thank you all for the great reviews, advice and constructive criticism very much appreciated.

Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year.

Take it Easy

Matt


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Once again the WWE had been thrown into disarray by the suspected actions of a corrupt General Manager. This time the GM was the sexy vixen known as Eve Torres. The events of Friday night Smackdown had already questioned the fact that she was biased towards former two times Intercontinental champion Cody Rhodes.

WWE chairman Vincent Kennedy McMahon had demanded that she explain herself the moment Smackdown went on the air the following week.

A nervous Eve Torres said she had conducted an investigation and she had suspended Cody Rhodes for one week with no pay while the investigation was going on. Even though Mr. McMahon seemed happy with the decision the fans of Smackdown as well as the WWE superstars were not convinced.

In their minds it was another example of giving Cody Rhodes another stress free week leading into the hell in a Cell match just two weeks away.

The other superstars would all have to compete in matches getting ready for the biggest most dangerous match of their career.

Sin Cara went one on one with the Big Show in a rematch from the qualifying match. Big show knocked out the Mexican sensation almost instantly.

For Wade Barrett he faced the monster known as Ryback. Despite Wade Barrett's attempts to flee Ryback caught him and after one meat hook clothesline and a devastating Shellshock Barrett was defeated.

Alberto Del Rio had a competitive match with his longtime rival Rey Mysterio. After a back and forth contest Alberto tried to lock in the cross arm breaker but Mysterio was able to reverse and drop kick him into the ropes, setting him up for the 619 and the victory.

For those superstars involved in Hell in a Cell it had not been a successful Smackdown.

The entire WWE universe knew at least one of the competitors would be victorious.

The main event saw the Apex predator Randy Orton face the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus.

In what many saw as the Smackdown match of the year Sheamus was able to defeat the viper after an over thirty minute competitive match.

As the World Champion Sheamus was going into Hell in a Cell at a serious disadvantage but now he had momentum on his side.

…

"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Friday night Smackdown! We are just three nights away from the Hell in a Cell PPV and only the 2__nd__ six man Hell in a Cell match in history."_

"_That is right Josh I have never competed in a Hell in a Cell match and I don't regret it one bit. The Hell in a Cell match is brutal, it shortens and ends careers and for the six men in this match they will have to put it all on the line to be the World Heavyweight champion."_

"_SHE LOOKS GOOD TO ME."_

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the General Manager of Smackdown EVE TORRES"

As always the General Manager was greeted with boos and jeers around the arena.

Miss Torres had a different look to her than she had before. The Divas champion was strutting, she wasn't smiling she looked all business.

Once in the ring she called for her music to stop so she could start to talk.

The stunning brunette started to talk "All I have heard for two weeks is that Mr. Rhodes and I created a plan for Cody to face Josh Matthews two weeks ago on Smackdown."

Eve looked down at an irritated looking Josh Matthews.

She lifted the microphone again "Well they were half right. Cody Rhodes get out here right now."

There were a few moments hesitation before Cody's music hit.

The second generation superstar did not pose or taunt the fans as he walked onto the stage. He was wearing a smart grey suit as he walked down to the ring.

He picked up a microphone off the stairs and entered the ring.

Eve ordered his music to stop as she snapped "Cody I know the truth and if I don't hear those words come out of your mouth then I will remove you from the title match this Sunday."

Rhodes gritted his teeth knowing he had been backed into a corner. He walked closer to Eve and lowered his voice "Fine. I was the one that doctored that machine so that all but one of the balls had Josh Matthews name on. Then I put the smallest of dents into the ball with Shamuses name on so that when you put your hand into the machine that was the one you picked."

Loud chants of "Cody Sucks" bellowed around the arena.

The former Legacy member arrogantly walked to each side of the ring as he snapped "No I do not suck I am a damn genius. There is not a superstar in the back who could have thought up that plan. Not even the evil genius J.B.L sat on commentary would have come up with a plan like that."

"_It was a brilliant plan Josh I have to admit."_

"_It was a cowardly plan if you ask me."_

"_Well no one is asking you so keep your mouth shut."_

Cody snapped again "I have been in this company for five years and now I am ready. Now the WWE is ready for the Cody Rhodes era. You mark my words Eve Torres nothing is going to stop me from becoming the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION."

The brash and arrogant Rhodes moved closer to Eve again and smiled. She smiled back before lifting the microphone to her mouth to speak again.

"Well Cody I thank you for your honesty. If I was you I would worry about tonight before you even think about this Sunday."

Eve's words instantly made the smile disappear from Cody's face. He said "What are you talking about?"

She gave him a devious grin as her face moved closer to him "You are still owed a warm up match that you did not compete in last week and I have decided who your opponent will be."

The sexy brunette hesitated a little adding to the anticipation.

"Tonight Cody Rhodes you will compete in a 5 on 1 handicap match against the other five competitors in the hell in a cell match."

"_SHE LOOKS GOOD TO ME"_

A shocked and extremely concerned Cody Rhodes tried to plead for Eve to change her mind but she was already strutting away up the ramp.

Maybe Rhodes luck was running out.

…

Smackdown started with the prime time players and Damien Sandow facing team Hell no and Brodus clay. Kane beat Damien Sandow with the chokeslam giving the dysfunctional tag team champions momentum going into the PPV.

The arena screen showed a very angry Cody Rhodes trashing the backstage area as he stormed towards Eve's office. He didn't knock the door just barged his way in.

He shouted "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Eve assertively snapped "Do not talk to me like that. You admitted to what you did and you had to be punished. Just be thankful that you are not out of the match this Sunday."

Cody started to smile "Be thankful you want me to be thankful?" Ok I'm thankful that you will not be General Manager for very long after this Sunday."

She snapped again "What is that supposed to mean?"

He laughed and answered "You have completely screwed up Eve. In this match that you so brilliantly created is six of the youngest and top talent in the WWE. There is a very big chance that many of us will not come out of that match the same. There is a chance that you will lose all your top stars in one night. You didn't think about that did you? All you wanted was the power but in essence you had no idea what you were going to do with it. Make the most of it Eve because come this Sunday everything is going to change."

He smiled again and walked out of her office. The camera shot went close to her face as the look of concern rose in her eyes.

…..

The WWE universe was ready for the main event. Almost the entire arena had wanted to see Cody Rhodes put in his place for a long time.

"_She looks good to me"_

Even though she had made this five on one handicap match Eve Torres was still universally hated. She took a sit just to the right of the announce desk waiting for the main event.

The arena erupted into extremely loud boos as Cody Rhodes made his way down to the ring. Once in the ring Eve and Cody stared daggers though each other. What once looked like becoming a flourishing business relationship had fallen apart in the space of one night.

The five opponents for Cody Rhodes all made their way down to the ring. Alberto and Wade Barrett got booed as normal. There wasn't really much of a reaction for Sin Cara either way. Sheamus had earned the respect of the WWE universe especially since becoming the World champion but as in most cases the biggest reaction was for the nine time major champion Randy Orton.

The crowd started to cheer very loudly as they all surrounded Cody Rhodes in the center of the ring.

Rhodes knew his fate before the bell had rung. He stared and pointed to Eve shouting "This just the same as Hell in a Cell is on your head."

Cody fell to the ground as Alberto hit him with an insigurri. The Mexican aristocrat taunted towards the crowd getting an expected cheer for what he did to Rhodes.

Eve had stood up to watch the match. A look of concern appeared in her eyes as Sin Cara jumped to the top rope and hit a splash on the fallen second generation superstar.

Chants of "wasteland" were heard.

The aggressive former bare knuckle champion picked up Rhodes and hit his signature move on Rhodes.

An even more concerned Eve held her hand across her mouth. She tried to say "He has had enough" But the crowd and the superstars were not going to let Cody off that easy.

The Celtic warrior started to hit his chest as the crowd called for the brogue kick. Cody staggered to his feet but was instantly hit with the massive boot of the world champion.

Sheamus had a smile across his face as he pointed to Randy Orton.

The crowd started to shout "RKO" over and over again. Orton dropped to his knees punching the ground waiting to pounce like a snake.

Eve whispered "No more." but saw Randy smile back at her. She turned away as Randy hit the RKO and pinned Rhodes for the win.

Eve lowered her head as she saw Sheamus and Sin Cara roll Cody out of the ring. She knelt down next to him. She looked up to the ring at the five superstars and then looked up above the ring.

The five superstars all looked up to the sky where the hell in a cell structure had been hanging over the ring all night.

In three nights the evil structure would gain six more victims. In three nights for one superstar all of their dreams would come true.

All six of them were ready to compete. They were ready to fight.

They were ready to play in the devils playground.

They were ready for Hell in A Cell

End of Chapter 6

Bit of a rushed chapter I am really sorry about that but wanted to get to the Hell in a Cell Match. Was not fun writing Cody getting hit with all those finishers lol?

Thank you for the awesome brilliant reviews. Hope people are still enjoying this story.

I promise I am going to try my hardest and put all my best writing that I can into the Hell in A Cell match. I have two major things planned for this story from the beginning and this match was the first so I hope I don't disappoint.

Hope everyone is having a good week

Take it easy

Matt


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Hell in a Cell.

"_Imagine stepping into a structure made of nothing but steel, surroundings that echo the pain and suffering of all those who have entered the evil construction. As you close your eyes you see the images of greats who had their careers shortened a chilling picture of legends that have had their careers ended. Satan himself feeds off the suffering and anguish that all that enter go through inside his demonic structure. He revels in the fear of some and the arrogance of others. Only one thing is certain when it comes to Hell in a Cell. No man who enters will ever be the same again."_

"_AND NOW WWE PRESENTS HELL IN A CELL"_

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Hell in a Cell Pay per View. Michael Cole along with WWE hall of famer Jim Ross and former WWE Champion JBL at ringside in a night where six of the WWEs top and young stars put their bodies, their careers their lives on the line."

"First of all I want to wish my longtime friend Jerry the King Lawler a full recovery. It is an honor and a privilege to keep your seat warm until the day you return. Tonight there will be two Hell in A Cell contests but none bigger than the one for the world heavyweight championship."

"You're Wrestling God and former WWE champion JBL is proud to be sat at ringside to witness history. We have an over 83% chance of seeing a new World champion and a 50% chance of seeing a champion who has never been champion before I am pumped up for this night."

…

The entire WWE universe had been buzzing with anticipation for weeks waiting for the six man Hell in A Cell match. All though she wasn't the most popular of WWE divas she had turned a lot of heads and got everyone talking about her ingenious match. There had been controversy and speculation along the way but a lot of peoples doubt was put to rest on the previous smackdown.

Tonight would all be about the six young men entering the evil Hell in a Cell.

…

The show started with the unpredictable and dysfunctional Team Hell No taking on the prime time players Titus o Neil and Darren Young. Daniel Bryan made Darren young tap out to the NO lock after a competitive tag team match.

After the match General Manager Eve Torres was shown in her office. She had a nervous look across her face. She knew that there was a huge risk of fatalities coming out of her main event.

There was a knock at the door. She answered come in and had a shocked look across her face as she saw two of the hell in cell competitors Alberto Del Rio and Wade Barrett.

The two of them stood either side of her trying to look intimidating. The Preston born Wade Barrett spoke in his strong British accent "Oi Eve"

The sexy brunette rolled her eyes and answered "That is hardly a way to speak to a lady."

An arrogant Alberto sniggered "When we see a lady we will show some manners but I don't see a lady here."

A disgusted look went across Eve's face as she tried to slap Alberto. Wade Barrett intercepted her wrist and laughed "Don't you think you have enough problems? You are sending six superstars to the possible death of their career."

She tried to stay strong and snapped "Well if the two of you don't want to risk your chance at the World title I can find suitable replacements."

Alberto shook his head and spoke with his Mexican accent "Oh no you are mistaken. We are not taking the risk you are."

A confused Eve lowered her voice a little and replied "What do you mean."

Barrett quickly snapped "You are the one taking the risk. If one of us gets seriously injured David Otunga will put arrangements to sue you personally."

Eve answered in a defensive fashion "No wait you can't"

Alberto and Barrett both laughed as they ignored her walking out of the room. Eve was left helpless and fearful not just for her job but for her livelihood.

….

Us champion Antonio Cesaro defeated the high flying Kofi Kingston to retain his championship. That match was followed by the first of the Hell in a cell matches for the evening. WWE champion CM punk defeated Ryback but that wasn't the full story. A huge assist went to rogue referee Brad Maddox. As Ryback had Punk set up for the shell shock Maddox gave him a low blow before Punk rolled him up for the fast counted win. The WWE universe was getting only a taste of the unpredictability of Hell in a Cell.

..

With the arena still in shocked at the ending to the WWE championship match the backstage area was shown again.

Matt striker said "Joining me at this time the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus."

Striker asked the question "We just saw the WWE champion retain his championship is there any chance that you can retain the World championship"

Sheamus looked at Striker unimpressed at his question "Of course there is a chance. Sure I have to face five challengers, a fearless Sin Cara, the viper Randy Orton, Eve Torres's former pet project Cody Rhodes and of course Bertie and Barrett."

Sheamus started to laugh "Come to think of it once I have finished with them both Alberto and Wade are going to look like Bertie Barrett liquorish allsorts. I don't care how many people I have to defend against one, two, five, ten, or the entire cast of Oliver Twist. The difference between CM punk and I is I want to fight and I WILL FIGHT TO KEEP MY WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE."

…

Eve Torres paced up and down in her office frantically worried and waiting for the main event. She turned around startled as she saw the viper Randy Orton stood facing her.

She had an intimidated look across her face but still snapped "What do you want Randy?"

Orton methodically moved closer to her and said "I heard what Alberto and Barrett said to you earlier and I think I can help you."

Eve was shocked as she answered "How can you help me"

He replied instantly "I can give you some advice. I suggest that you get a good account and a good lawyer."

The gorgeous brunette snapped again "What is that supposed to mean?"

Orton grinned and said "Because I will seriously injure everyone in that match if it means me becoming the World champion. And I couldn't care less what happens to you in the process. So my advice to you is pack your bags and leave because after tonight you will be worth nothing."

The nine time World champion walked away smiling leaving Eve with tears running down her face.

Everything was starting to fall apart.

…

There was one more match before the main event. Intercontinental champion Rey Mysterio defended his championship against the Miz. It was another hard fought match which ended when Miz attempted to hit the skull crushing finale and was rolled up into a small package and the 3 count.

Everyone was ready for the main event.

…

Eve sat at her desk anxiously watching as the Hell in a cell structure was lowered down over the ring. She heard another knock at her door and shouted come in for what seemed the hundredth time.

Eve got to her feet very quickly as she saw the second generation superstar Cody Rhodes standing in front of her.

The divas champion was waiting for him to shout waiting for him to fly of the handle. Cody was walking fine but he was definitely feeling the effects of the handicap match that she had put him through only three days before.

Instead he was calm almost calculating what was awaiting him.

After a couple of moments he spoke "So Eve this is it. This is the night you have been waiting for your entire life. Was it worth it? Was it worth everything you have had to do? Was it worth all that you have put people through? Was it worth the pain and suffering that the six of us will go through out there tonight? You always knew what were to happen here tonight and deep down you cannot wait….. Face it Eve tonight all your dreams are going to come true at the expense of others. I hope you are satisfied."

Cody turned his back on Eve and walked out of the room. Eve stood frozen on the spot, the first sign of regret appearing in her eyes for a long time.

…..

"Ladies and gentlemen the time has arrived for six of the youngest brightest talents in the WWE."

"There is an ultimate goal of becoming the World heavyweight champion but to achieve that goal the winner will have to pay a very heavy price."

"I have been to the top of the mountain and I have tasted the sweet taste of gold. To become a champion you must be willing to sacrifice and tonight these six men gamble with their careers and play Russian roulette with their lives. Six men will enter all will suffer but only one will walk out as the World Heavyweight champion."

It is time for Hell in a cell.

End of chapter 7

I was writing the Hell in a Cell match in chapter 7 as well but wanted a whole chapter dedicated to the match itself. I didn't think the buildup during the PPV would use as many words lol.

Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews very much appreciated. I never thought I would be writing as long as I have and it is the support and advice of amazing readers, reviewers, friends and mentors Lol that keep me going.

Anyway the next chapter will be solely dedicated to the Match itself.

Really hope people like this chapter and I am pacifically interested in the sort of PPV introduction that I started the chapter with lol.

Anyway hope everyone is doing allright.

Take it easy and hope you all have an enjoyable week

Matt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

6 man Hell in a Cell Match Sheamus Vs Sin Cara Vs Cody Rhodes Vs Alberto Del Rio Vs Randy Orton and Wade Barrett

The cell had completely covered the ring. Fans in attendance looked on as the lights bounced and glistened off the steel. They watched and waited in anticipation as ring announcer Lillian Garcia stood up from her chair ready to introduce the main event.

"_It is now time for the six man Hell in a Cell match for the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP"_

The crowd started to wild as the sound of the first and only ever Irish born WWE and World Heavyweight champion, Sheamus appeared at the top of the stage.

"_Introducing first from Dublin Ireland, He is current World Heavyweight Champion SHEAMUS"_

Sheamus hit his chest with his fist before stretching his large arms out to either side. The World Championship was around his waist as he walked down to the structure. He stopped in front of the structure his eyes scanning the entire cell.

"_Is Sheamus the first competitor or just the first victim?"_

In a sign of no fear he removed the title from his waist brogue kicked the cell shouting "I can take what you've got Fella."

With that he picked up his championship and walked straight through the door and into the ring. Sheamus had worn that championship for over six months he wasn't going to give it up without a fight. He stood in the middle of the ring, in the middle of the cell and laid the World championship in front of him. He shouted towards the back "Come on Fellas"

Sheamus was ready for a fight.

In the same way as the positive reaction was deafening for Sheamus the volume of boos were even louder at the sight of second generation star Cody Rhodes.

The crowd in attendance had been wild all night and started a chant of "Where's your Hoeski, CODY SUCKS"

Rhodes looked around disgusted at the chants. He walked down to the ring with a serious and determined look across his face. As he reached the Hell in a cell he froze in front of the door. He looked straight forward at Sheamus begging him to enter the cell. Cody took one step towards before the door before side stepping and standing to the side of the entrance. Unlike Sheamus it didn't look like Cody was ready to enter just yet.

There were some cheers as the Mexican sensation Sin Cara appeared at the top of the ramp. He would normally run down to the ring and jump over the top rope. He knew the serious nature of this match. He hesitated a little as he approached the cell but walked straight through the door and into the ring. Sheamus glanced at Sin Cara looking down at the World title. The tension around the arena was simmering as it built up.

For Alberto Del Rio there was no Ricardo Rodriguez to announce him and he didn't even have one of his luxury cars to bring him to the ring. He took a different approach to entering the cell. Del Rio ignored the fans and just looked to the ground as he entered the cell and walked up the steps. It was only once he was in the ring that he looked up and around at his devilish surroundings.

The former bare knuckle fighter Wade Barrett was the next to appear at the top of the ramp. He punched the air straight out in front of him before walking down to the cell. The Preston native got to the door shouting at Cody "Get in the ring you damn coward" He got in the ring and stood with the others staring down at the world title currently belonging to Sheamus.

Everyone could hear the buzz in the crowd rising knowing that there was only one man left come down to the ring.

…._"I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD THEY COME TO ME THEY UNDERSTAND THEY TALK TO ME"_

The arena erupted into noise as the third generation nine times WWE Champion Randy Orton appeared. He looked down at the cell that dominated the arena skyline. Orton slowly and methodically walked down to the ring making his opponents wait those few extra moments. When it came to mind games Randy was one of the best in the business.

He looked as if he was paying no attention to Rhodes but like his shirt said he is an apex predator. Randy waited for the perfect moment before running towards Rhodes and grabbing him by the neck. Orton took Cody's head and hit it face first into the cell before throwing him through the door and into the ring.

The third generation star put his second foot through the door. He slowly turned back around at the second referee lowering his voice and saying "Lock it"

Everyone cheered as the cell door was locked holding the superstars inside. Cody had staggered to his feet using the corner of the ring. Barrett, Del Rio and Sin Cara were stood in the other corners as Orton and Sheamus stood facing each other in the center of the ring.

Referee Charles Robinson stood in the middle of the ring holding up the World Championship high for the six of them to see. Robinson pointed over to the time keeper to ring the bell now all hell was going to break loose.

Randy Orton immediately turned back to Rhodes as he tried to escape the ring. Orton intercepted his former apprentice with a thunderous clothesline, before rolling back into the ring.

Del Rio attempted to attack Sin Cara but was head scissored over the top rope to the floor.

The world champion and former bare knuckle fighter traded huge rights and lefts before Sheamus got the upper hand using a strong elbow to take Barrett over the top rope.

People that were in attendance loved the early exchanges in the match as the three fan favorites were standing tall in the middle of the ring.

But these matches are every man for themselves eventually they would all have to fight.

The three of them all walked closer to each other. Sheamus and Orton started to talk trash both world class superstars but both had the desire to be the best.

As the two of them started to go nose to nose they forgot about the third man in the ring. Sin Cara started to kick the back of their legs with force and speed. Like his mentor Rey Mysterio Cara will never be the bigger man in the match but he had that unexplainable heart that could take so much punishment and never give up.

Sheamus went to hit a clothesline on the Mexican luchador but caught in a spinning DDT. Sin Cara celebrated then as he turned around he was hit with Randy' calculating backbreaker

Orton looked around seeing everyone around him on the ground. However he knew that this match had a long way to go yet. He rolled to the outside dragging Cody Rhodes back into the ring.

The viper had a sadistic smile on his face as he watched the young Cody Rhodes struggling to his feet. Randy waited for Cody to turn around before hitting him with a picture perfect dropkick.

Already the crowd was sensing that Orton was getting into the zone with chants of RKO, getting louder and louder.

He dropped to his knees getting ready to strike with the RKO. The son of the American Dream once again found himself staggering to his feet.

Orton was ready to strike with the RKO when Del Rio and Barrett attacked him from behind.

Randy was fighting the numbers game as Del Rio grabbed a hold of Randy's legs causing him to fall to the mat. Before he could react Barrett had hit him with a powerful elbow straight to the temple. Orton was dazed and almost knocked out as he barely held onto the top rope. Alberto quickly jumped to the top rope and hit Randy with an aggressive kick to the skull. Alberto fell back into the ring but for Orton it was much worse. He fell into the cell and then hit the corner of the steel steps on the outside knocking the apex predator out completely.

The two of them saw Rhodes almost upright. Together they grabbed a hold of him and threw him aggressively and shoulder first into the ring post causing him to fall to the outside.

Noise in the crowd rose up as the Celtic warrior Sheamus came back into the ring. It wasn't the fun loving Sheamus anymore. He was ready for a war. He hit both Wade and Alberto with a running elbow and followed it up by hitting them both with a clothesline.

Former Nexus leader Wade Barrett ran toward Sheamus with purpose again, but in one quick movement the reigning world champion hit him with a powerful white noise causing Wade to crawl out of the ring.

Sheamus then proceeded to grab Alberto and pull him over the top rope keeping a hold of his head. He raised his arm and hit Alberto with ten clubbing drum like blows before dragging him back to the ring.

Alberto was in bad shape as he crawled towards the corner of the ring. Sheamus started to hit his chest calling for his devastating brogue kick. The crowd spoke along with Sheamus as he repeated the word "Brogue several times."

Just as he was ready to hit the devastating kick Wade Barrett came into the ring and struck the Irish warrior in the knee with a steel chair.

There were gasps from the crowd seeing Sheamus writhing in pain on the ground. Barrett continued to stomp on the now damaged knees. The Mexican aristocrat got up and joined Barrett in the systematic beat down of the world champion. The two of them dragged him to the outside. They both hit him with a strong Irish whip into the steel steps.

The two of them looked very satisfied with their work. Suddenly out of nowhere the two of them were hit with a kendo sticks to the back of their knees.

As they held their legs in pain the Mexican sensation known as Sin Cara slid back into the ring. He ran from the far ropes attempted to hit both Alberto and Wade with a suicide dive. As he came through the ropes the two of them were able to dodge him causing Sin Cara to go head first into the steel mesh.

Barrett shook of the pain in the back of his knee as Alberto dragged Sin Cara into the ring. The two of them seemed to have formulated a plan the two of them take out the other four and then they battle for the World Heavyweight championship.

The beat down on Sin Cara was brutal. None of them were holding back they only had eyes for the world title. There was no honor among thieves.

All of a sudden a sick smile came across the former bare knuckle champion's face. He looked towards Del Rio and pointed up at the top turnbuckle. Del Rio returned the smile and proceeded to drag Sin Cara to the corner.

They both placed the Mexican luchador high on the top and climbed up to the top ready to hit a double superplex. Wade was smiling as he shook his head. He looked to the outside and pointed to the cell.

Each of them made sure that they were completely balanced. Being the stronger of the two Wade Barrett lifted Sin Cara onto both of their shoulders. There were many moments when it looked like the three of them were going to fall.

Alberto and Wade then slammed Sin Cara off the top rope and into the hell in a cell structure. The crowd were in a shocked frenzy as one of the steel areas of the Cell completely opened making Sin Cara hit the steel and the floor with the power of the waste land like slam from Barrett and Del Rio.

Some of the older members of the audience chanted "Holy shit" As Sin Cara was writhing and almost shaking in an aggressive way at the pain of being thrown through the cell.

The E. and medical staff were immediately called down to the ring. The stretcher meant that Sin Cara was to take no further part in this match.

Wade Barrett and Alberto Del Rio had taken too much time admiring what they had done. From behind Cody Rhodes attacked the two of them. He pushed Alberto from the top rope causing him to fall to the outside, certainly not in as a severe way as Sin Cara.

Rhodes climbed to the top rope hitting Wade Barrett with right and left punches. Cody Rhodes jumped down as Wade Barrett was dazed on the top rope.

Suddenly a metaphorical light bulb went on above Cody Rhodes head. He quickly excited the ring and started to look underneath the apron.

Even though many of the WWE universe in attendance hated Cody Rhodes they couldn't help but cheer as he pulled out a table from under the ring.

The son of Dusty Rhodes set up the table in the ring a little further away from the corner than the fans were expecting. Cody started to climb up the ropes again. He gave Barrett three of four swift jabs to the stomach and one to the side of the head. Rhodes took a hold of Wade Barrett's head and made sure that the two of them were balanced on the top rope.

The crowd was in utter disbelief as Cody superplexed the British born fighter from the top rope and through the table. Due to the way that Cody had positioned the table it meant that Barrett had got the full brunt of the impact Cody held his back slightly still feeling a little bit of impact from the mat.

Some more EMTs were rushed into the cell as the metal table like was sticking slightly into the side of Wade Barrett's stomach. Small amounts of blood were trickling onto the mat as Wade Barrett yelped and almost screamed in pain.

Alberto Del Rio came into the ring and started to hit Cody Rhodes with right and left kicks. Wade Barrett had to be helped away from the ring. He was losing too much blood to continue with the match and because of the table like piercing his stomach severely the WWE officials had to be careful.

This brutal match had already claimed two victims.

Rhodes and Alberto continued to hit each other back and forth but they heard a massive rumbling of cheers in the background. The two of them were hit with a double clothesline by the almost recovered Randy Orton.

Rhodes and Del Rio attempted to double team the Viper but Randy fought the two of them away. There were more extremely loud cheers as the Celtic warrior Sheamus came back into the ring going straight for Alberto.

The third generation superstar threw Cody out of the ring but kept a hold of his head. Randy had a sadistic smile across his face as he hit a DDT from the middle rope.

Sheamus hit white noise on the Mexican aristocrat and turned towards Orton staring a hole through the nine time WWE champion.

The two top WWE superstars walked up to each other getting right in each other's face. Sheamus turned his head slightly as he saw Rhodes struggling to his feet.

In one moment he pushed Orton to one side and hit Rhodes with a powerful brogue kick. Rhodes fell out of the ring almost knocked unconscious by the brogue kick.

Orton and Sheamus both walked close together and stared each other down.

This time it was the apex predator that looked away just slightly. He pushed Sheamus to one side and hit a horrific punt kick to the skull of the Mexican aristocrat.

Again the crowd was left in shock knowing the devastating effect that a punt kick from Randy Orton has. He has taken out many superstars and legends with that very move and put stars on the shelf for a long time. The WWE audience knew that Alberto would not continue in this match.

Sheamus and Orton both knew that it was down to them. They both respected each other but when it was about the World Heavyweight championship friendship went out of the window.

They started to trade blows in the center of the ring. The two were not strangers to fighting in hell in a cell. The crowds were getting into the brawl between the two of them.

What no one saw was more EMT's coming down to ringside to wheel the latest victim of Hell in a Cell out on a stretcher. This time they were not alone.

In the ring Randy Orton attempted the RKO on Sheamus but got turned around and lifted and hit with Irish curse backbreaker.

Boos started to flood around the arena as all of the audience started to notice who had come to the ring with the EMTs.

The sexy and devious brunette Eve Torres was with them. She had taken off her black high heels so she did not trip.

Chants of "You're a Hoeski" were heard all around the arena. Eve ran into the cell and into the ring.

Sheamus had just got a near fall on Orton after the Irish curse and wanted to get ready for another brogue kick.

He had a disgusted look across his face as he saw Miss Torres stood in the ring.

The Celtic warrior shouted "Get out of here"

Eve had a concerned and distressed look across her face. She pleaded "Please Sheamus I have to stop the match. So many people have got hurt there are only three of you left my job is on the line."

Sheamus was angry that she was in the ring but had a smile on his face as she tried to plead. He walked up close to her and snapped "I couldn't care less about job."

Eve's distress turned to anger as she slapped Sheamus straight across the face. With that Shamuses Irish rage hit boiling point. He chased Eve out of the ring.

A frightened and terrified Eve went through the gap in the cell where Sin Cara had been taken out of the match. Sheamus cut her off before she could run further.

Frantic and desperate Eve turned to the steel mesh and started to climb up the cell. There was pain written all over her face as she climbed bare footed to the top of the cell. Sheamus laughed as he watched her get to the top and look down.

The tears of fear were evident in her eyes and the way she stood. She thought she was safe from the Celtic Warriors wrath but she was very wrong.

She screamed as Sheamus started to climb the cell. Eve quickly walked to the other side of the cell but fell as she ran bare footed. She didn't rise to her feet only stayed as far away from the approaching Sheamus.

The crowd that could hear all started to laugh as Sheamus lifted his head into sight and said "Here's Sheamus"

Sheamus stood on top of the cell and looked out to the crowd. He hit his chest, and put his arms out to the side shouting "FELLA" He was truly in the zone.

No one had noticed the second generation star Cody Rhodes was on his feet and climbing up the cell.

The Dublin born Sheamus started to stalk Eve into the corner. He was stopped in his tracks as Rhodes hit him from behind.

Cody's shot had no effect as Sheamus turned around and glared at Cody.

Rhodes tried to strike Sheamus with a right hand but was stopped in his tracks. Sheamus gave Cody a hard clothesline sending Rhodes along the cell.

The situation was getting very dangerous as they fought on top of the cell. World champion Sheamus picked up the son of Dusty Rhodes by his head again.

In an act of desperation Cody raked the eyes of the Celtic warrior as aggressively as he could. A temporary blinded man on top of hell in a cell could be fatal.

Cody set Sheamus up for cross Rhodes. The crowd all booed as a smile came across the young man's face.

Everyone's boos turned to cheers as Cody was hit by with a hard clothesline by the apex predator Randy Orton.

General Manager Eve Torres held her hand over her mouth scared at what could possibly happen next, she was sat in the top corner of the cell but not near the edge.

The gorgeous brunette looked on as Orton hit Cody with an aggressive and devastating reverse back breaker.

Cody rolled away from the nine time champion writhing in pain.

Randy had a sick smile of satisfaction across his face as he stalked Cody across the cell. Out of the corner of his eye the viper saw Sheamus on his feet. The Celtic warrior could not see where he was and was much disorientated.

Randy waited for Sheamus to stagger towards him in the center of the Cell. In one swift movement Orton hit a RKO on the world champion.

Eve suddenly screamed "OH MY GOD NO"

The RKO was hit with such force as Sheamus skull hit the top of the cell it caused the steel mesh to break and Sheamus to fall forty foot into the ring.

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT" The crowd could not believe what they had witnessed. Sheamus lay unconscious in the center of the ring.

Miss Torres still had tears running down her eyes seeing the devastation her match had caused.

Randy was careful not to fall though the large gap that was no evident in the center of the cell. He dragged Cody towards him and hit a DDT on top of the cell. Cody was positioned near the edge of the cell looking down on the announce tables.

The third generation superstar dropped to his knees on the cell ready to hit another RKO. General Manager Eve Torres was only five feet away from the fallen Rhodes. The three time divas champion was too afraid to move but she could only imagine in her nightmares what Randy Orton was going to do next.

Orton started to slither towards Rhodes in his famous pre RKO routine. Eve looked at him and begged "Please Randy just win the match."

Suddenly the viper stopped. Everyone thought that Orton had changed his mind, had a change of heart but how very wrong they all were.

The WWE universe in attendance started to go crazy in anticipation as Randy took two steps back ready to hit his second punt kick of the night. If Orton hit this punt kick Rhodes would fall forty foot to the ground.

Eve pleaded again "No Randy please"

Randy was almost frothing at the mouth at what he was about to do. He waited as Rhodes rose to his knees and lifted his head from the steel mesh. That was the moment Randy was waiting for.

He quickly moved towards Cody lifting his head and knee to hit the devastating punt kick.

What happened next was one of the most shocking moments in recent WWE history.

Just as Randy's knee was about to hit Cody's skull, general manager Eve rapidly moved from where she was and intercepted Randy's knee. The evil brunette had put Randy completely unbalanced.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes as she twisted the viper's leg causing him to fall from the top of the cell and through the Spanish announce table on the outside.

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT"

Eve dropped to her knees as the tears in her eyes were uncontrollable. Cody Rhodes slowly and painfully got to his feet. He looked down at the extremely tearful Eve Torres. Cody glanced down at Randy Orton who was completely knocked out after a potentially career ending accident.

Cody slowly walked to the gap in the cell looking down at the completely unconscious Sheamus.

Rhodes held onto the steel mesh letting his body hang from the cell. He dropped down to the ring and looked around at the destruction.

The referee was stood with the EMTs as one of the crew went round to Randy Orton and the other was ready to go into the ring with Sheamus.

Rhodes shouted towards the referee "NO get in here now"

The referee reluctantly got into the ring and stood close to Sheamus.

Cody dropped to his knees and covered the World Champion.

The referee hesitated but Cody shouted "COUNT NOW"

The volume of boos got louder and louder as the reluctant referee started to count.

"1"

"2"

….."3"

The referee rang the bell and quickly called the EMTs into the ring.

"_Here is your winner and the NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION…..CODY RHODES"_

The second generation star snatched the World championship from the time keeper and raised it with pride above his head.

He walked through the EMTs not caring about the condition of Sheamus and Randy Orton. Rhodes ordered the referee to put the championship around his waist and raise his hand.

Cody got out of the ring and walked to the front of the cell. He looked up and saw Eve Torres still in an emotional state on top of the cell.

The brand new world champion made sure that the title was fixed around his waist before he began to climb up to the top of the cell.

Eve Torres hadn't lifted her crying heads from her hands since she had caused Orton to fall from the top of the cell.

Cody reached the top of the cell and slowly walked towards Eve Torres being careful of the gap in the center of the steel mesh.

He lifted the general manager to her feet. The sound of her crying could still be heard but the hostile crowd aimed hatred towards the two of them.

Suddenly the sound of Eve crying completely changed to the sound of laughing.

The evil and devious Eve Torres lifted her head from her hands with a sick and twisted smile across her face. She turned and looked down to Randy Orton being attended to by the EMTs. She walked to the edge of the gap in the ring and looked down into the ring at Sheamus being rolled onto a stretcher.

The sinful vixen suddenly felt Cody pull on the back of her hair. Eve had a conniving smile across her face as Cody turned her around by her hair.

Everyone in the crowd was beginning to get a clear picture of exactly what was going on.

The sexy and vindictive diva has a seductive smile across her face as Cody glared into her eyes as he moved his hand from her luscious brunette hair and onto her attractive face.

He looked down as she seductively ran her finger around the World title on Cody's waist.

Cody took hold of her wrist and pulled her close to his body. In a strong but passionate fashion his hand moved her face to his and he evilly and passionately kissed her.

The crowd were mixed with chants of "Hoeski and Cody sucks" as the hated couple continued to passionately kiss on top of the cell.

Cody pushed her away as she wiped her mouth with a satisfied and deceitful smile across hers face. She sexily ran her finger along his chest and down his body until it hit the World title.

Her lips kissed Cody's again as she removed the title from his waist. The vixen stared at her reflection in the glistening gold of the world title. She took the world championship and pressed it to her lips. Her eyes looked towards Cody and handed him the world championship as if it were a new born baby.

Cody took the world title in his left hand and pulled Eve towards him resting her attractive and cunning head onto his shoulder.

He kissed the World title then kissed Eve before raising the world championship above his head smiling from ear to ear.

Much to disgust and distain of the WWE universe….

The WWE had a new Power couple…..

The WWE had a NEW WORLD CHAMPION.

End of Chapters 8

Ok that was awesome but so hard to write. I was so worried about making it look like a good match I really hope people enjoy reading it.

Was there ever really any doubt on who was going to win this match Lol?

I am sorry it was so long but because of the nature of the match it had to be quite long. Also I am aware that WWE is PG now and there were a few things that might not have been on a PG but I wanted to write the match how I had envisioned it in my head lol.

Thank you to everyone for the wonderful and brilliant reviews I appreciate them so much and I really hope that the Hell in A Cell match didn't disappoint.

Hope everyone has had a good weekend and hope everyone enjoys the Elimination chamber PPV.

I am really looking forward to the shield match and the Rock Vs CM punk match. All though am really enjoying the Alberto Del rio face turn as well which has surprised me quite a bit lol.

Anyway take it easy everyone and again I really hope that the match doesn't disappoint.

Thank you to everyone again

Matt


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Everyone in the WWE universe was trying to digest just exactly what they had witnessed just 24 hours ago at the hell in a cell PPV. The 6 man match for the World Heavyweight Championship had been one of the most devastatingly brutal matches in the history of the WWE. Five of the six superstars involved had been taken out on a stretcher and it was still unknown just what the damage was to those five superstars.

For the one man who was left standing it was the ultimate win. For the first time in his five year career he had reached the top of the mountain, got to the Holy Grail and grabbed that brass ring but he didn't do it alone.

He had the help of a devious and vindictive vixen. Women obsessed with power and control willing to stoop to whole new lows to achieve what she wanted. The world knew that she was pure evil but last night at the Hell in a Cell PPV the world witnessed just how low she would stoop.

….

The fireworks and pyrotechnics all started to go off signaling the beginning of the WWEs flagship television show Monday Night Raw.

The crowd were all excited for the show all wanting to see the fallout from the PPV. They watched as Justin Roberts lifted the microphone to his mouth.

"At this time please welcome the General Manager of Smackdown and Divas Champion Eve Torres and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion CODY RHODES."

The audience in attendance erupted with boos, jeers and unpleasant chants as Eve Torres and Cody Rhodes appeared at the top of the ramp.

The sexy Vixen Eve Torres was dressed a custom made female business suit looking a deviously delicious as a female general manager could. Rhodes was also wearing a black suit and tie but the most telling part of Rhodes attire was the World Championship. The gold glistened in the bright lights as Eve and Cody turned to each other smiling from ear to ear.

He placed his hand on her face and pulled her close to him passionately kissing her for the entire world to see. It grew chants of Hoeski and other derogatory words towards the couple but they did not care one bit.

They stopped the passionate and evil kiss and stood next to each other. Eve gently placed her hand into Cody's as they walked down the ramp hand in hand.

WWE hall of famer Jim Ross spoke "This is a disgusting display."

He was followed by Michael Cole in shock saying "I have no idea what we have seen here"

The former WWE Champion J.B.L smiled as he raised his voice saying "What you are seeing is a dawn of a new era."

As the new couple got to the ring Cody motioned in a gentlemanly fashion for Eve to walk up the steps first. He quickly climbed up onto the ring apron sat on the middle rope making it easier for the gorgeous brunette to enter the ring.

Cody walked to the other side of the ring to collect two microphones before standing in the center of the ring resting Eve's head into his chest and wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

The two of the soaked up all the boo's, Hoeski and you suck chants for a few moments before Cody lifting the microphone to his mouth.

He lowered his voice and said "I want to tell you a little more about the Rhodes family. My Father the American Dream Dusty Rhodes a respected and loved WWE hall of famer who has one everything there is to win in this business. My brother Dustin Rhodes better known as Goldust a respected all be it deranged veteran who himself has won plenty of championship gold along the way. But when it came to the second son of the dream no one expected a damn thing."

The WWE universe continued to hate towards the new World Champion as he went on with his little story.

"I started my career getting beaten by Hardcore Holly, I carried the team named priceless but still no one showed me any respect. We became part of Legacy and it was all about Randy Orton leading the team but everyone made it perfectly clear that if only one of us could make it out of Ted and I then it would be Ted."

People in the crowd started to chant for Ted DiBiase just anything to shut up the ranting Cody Rhodes.

The World champion was starting to get angry and snapped "That's right chant for him but where is he now. He made one crappy movie that no one has seen I thought the first marine was bad enough."

"I went on to become a tag champion again before going on to Wrestlemania 27 and beating Rey Mysterio for my first ever win at Wrestlemania. DAMN IT; LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING."

WWE fans were never afraid of saying what they thought and was showing Rhodes no respect what so ever. His little outburst just fueled the fire as far as they were concerned. The audience's chants just got louder.

Rhodes tried to carry on "I made the Intercontinental championship mean something again and no one can deny that before he faced me at Wrestlemania the Big show was sinking into obscurity."

So for all of those who said that I would not become a star here I have one thing to show you."

Rhodes lifted the World Championship above his head in an act of defiance to all of those who said that he couldn't make it.

The world champion went to each corner of the ring, climbed up the turnbuckle and smiled arrogantly towards the audience his levels of arrogance rising each time he raised the world title.

Once he was done taunting the crowd he took his place next to Eve again smiling as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Cody lifted the microphone to his mouth again saying "However there was one person who realized my potential, there was one person that knew that I was on a path to greatness and there was one person that knew a winner when she saw one and that was the greatest and sexiest General Manager this business has ever seen…..Eve Torres's.

Eve had been booed plenty of times before but the sound of hatred and nasty chants were deafening. Eve smiled and waved to the crowd as if they were cheering her.

The devious vixen lifted the microphone to her mouth but was interrupted by a familiar entrance music.

"_I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD"_

Cody and Eve looked up to the ramp in disgust as Mr. Money in the bank Dolph Ziggler and the managing supervisor of Monday Night Raw Vickie Gurreao were walking towards the ring.

If Eve was the most hated women in the WWE than she had big competition from Vickie Gurreao. Vickie always abused her power and favored the superstars that she was involved with so when it came to Vickie Gurreao the hatred for her was very strong as well.

The self-named show off Dolph Ziggler stood with Vickie Gurreao as they laughed towards the World Champion and Smackdown General Manager.

Eventually Dolph lifted the microphone to his mouth and started to speak "Well isn't this just lovely. It always brings a smile to my face seeing happiness and love blooming here in the WWE, too bad that the two of you make everybody in the WWE sick to their stomach."

The boos rained down again as Vickie screamed "EXCUSE ME"

The managing supervisor of Raw had to raise her voice as the distain towards her drowned out her voice even over the sound of distain.

She started to say "Anyone with a brain in their head could see what the two of you were planning at Hell in a Cell and had Dolph been in that match it would have been him standing here as the new World Heavyweight Champion."

The WWE universe was getting increasingly frustrated as none of the four people in the ring were very popular at all. World champion Cody Rhodes answered back Mr. Money in the bank by saying "If you and your bleach blonde hair would have been in that match you would not have survived 5 minutes.

The sexy vixen Eve Torres snapped "Enough" As the other three all turned to her and took notice.

Each of them listened as the stunning brunette started to suggest something "It is no secret that you Vickie want to control the entire WWE but believe me when I tell you that I do too. So what I propose is that in the main event tonight we see Mr. Money in the bank Dolph Ziggler Vs the new world champion Cody Rhodes. If Ziggler wins then Vickie Gurreao will be the General Manager of both shows but if my man wins then I become the General Manager of both Raw and Smackdown."

There was a strange sensation around the audience trying to decide if they liked the idea of that main event. None of the superstars were popular but a chance to get rid of either one of the controlling women would be a good start.

Vickie looked towards Dolph Ziggler as if she was seeking approval before turning back to Eve Torres and saying "You have your match."

….

Monday night raw continued into the night. Each superstar and diva in the locker room has had altercations with either one of the possible General Managers so there was a sense of side taking in the air.

There were a couple of competitive matches to start the show Antonio Cesaro took on the high flying Kofi Kingston. Kofi won the match giving the WWE universe there first positive reaction of the night.

After the commercial break Michael Cole interviewed the rogue referee Brad Maddox about his actions the night before. Maddox did not make a very compelling argument at all.

The next match of the night was Brodus Clay taking on 3MB he won easily and danced with some of the younger members of the audience after the match.

Boos started to thunder around the arena as the new office of Eve Torres was shown backstage. The evil vixen was shown talking to a decorator about how she would like her office in each arena.

A huge amount of noise was heard both for and against the superstar that appeared on the screen….John Cena.

Eve had a disgusted look across her face as John looked at her with his usual grin he had when he was ready to mock someone.

"So Eve you finally did it. You matched to get yourself a World champion. Too bad that the champion didn't earn a damn thing to get it. Cody Rhodes is nothing but a Corporate champion."

Eve smiled towards John with an almost seductive grin. She sexily sat on the edge of the desk and said "What's the matter John are you jealous it could have been you."

Cena laughed "I would rather chance playing one of the Saw guy crazy games than chance catching something from a Hoeski like you."

The gorgeous general manager sarcastically laughed as she replied "You are always with the jokes John but you are scared. You are scared that Cody is going to take your spotlight take your top spot in this company and it terrifies you. I will use a phrase that you made famous. John Cena your time is up Cody's time is now."

Before Cena could reply Eve had moved from her desk and walked out of the door leaving Cena just how she liked to every other man. Speechless.

….

In another part of the arena Cody Rhodes was stood next to a mirror looking at himself holding the World Championship over his shoulder. Rhodes had never been so happy in his life.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked around to see the former Divas champion Layla stood behind him.

Rhodes moved a little towards her and said "So you see something you like?"

Layla rolled her eyes but lowered them as she answered "Once upon a time I considered you a friend so I am telling you this as a friend. Eve is bad news if you get involved with her I guarantee that you will get dropped the moment that she thinks she has found someone better and I wouldn't want that to happen to you Cody."

Cody put on a fake concerned smile before he broke out into laughter saying "Oh your jealously is so transparent. You had a chance Layla but all you wanted to be is just friends and now I am the World champion suddenly you come crawling back."

The British beauty snapped "It has nothing to do with jealously I am trying to look out for an old friend."

The second generation champion snapped back "What you should be looking out for this the unemployment line although I suppose you do have enough to maybe earn twenty dollars or so laying on your back."

An angry Layla slapped Cody as hard as she could across the face causing him to stagger backwards a little. Rhodes was completely shocked by her slap.

Once he regained his composure he aggressively took hold of her wrist, lowered his voice and said "That was a very stupid idea."

Out of nowhere he found himself pushed towards the wall. He turned around and saw the ten time WWE Champion John Cena glaring at him. Cena shouted "Come on." But Rhodes just dusted himself down and walked away holding his World title close to him.

The power couple of the WWE were already getting underneath peoples skin.

…

It was time for the main event. The WWE universe did not want either of possible outcomes to happen but it seemed as if Vickie may have been the lesser of two evils.

"_I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD"_

Mr. Money in the bank Dolph Ziggler came to the ring flanked by the managing supervisor of raw. He did his normal routine of shaking his hips trying to show off to the females of the WWE universe. Not all of them were impressed.

The two of them got the ring as Dolph took every chance he could to show off some more. He handed the briefcase to Vickie before doing a standing backflip in the center of the ring shouting "How damn good am I?"

They both looked up at the ramp waiting for the arrival of the new World champion.

"_SHE LOOKS GOOD TO ME."_

Eve appeared on the top of the ramp but there was no sign of Cody Rhodes. Vickie as well as everyone was confused Eve held a briefcase in her hand.

Dolph shouted "What the hell is that?" before motioning towards Vickie to walk up the ramp to find out.

Noise levels from the audience got louder as it seemed something was happening through the crowd.

The crowds boos increased in volume as the World champion jumped over the barricade and behind Dolph Ziggler.

Vickie screamed trying to warn her client but Eve grabbed her by her hair and slammed her back down to the ramp.

Cody struck Ziggler in the back of the head with the world championship. As Ziggler was dazed he hit him with a powerful cross Rhodes in the middle of the ring.

The hatred in the crowd grew as Cody pointed for Eve to run to the time keeper's area. The evil vixen picked up the money in the bank briefcase and opened it taking out the contract inside. She ran to the edge of the ring handing Cody a pen.

Rhodes proceeded to sign the contract and drop it outside the ring. Cody shouted at Justin Roberts to announce the match but he refused.

The sexy brunette picked up the contract and pushed it in Justin Roberts face. A camera man got a close up of the contract and it had both Zigglers and Rhodes signatures on for a World Championship match.

"_This match is to determine who will be the permanent General Manager of both shows but it is also for the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP."_

Vickie screamed from the ramp but was to hurt to get to her feet. Rhodes picked up Ziggler and hit another thunderous Cross Rhodes in the center of the ring.

The referee counted the three before Justin Roberts announced "The winner of this match and still the World Heavyweight Champion CODY RHODES."

Everyone in the arena was in utter disarray. No one could quite understand exactly what had just happened. Eve stood in the ring holding the silver briefcase in her hand. She put her arms around Cody and pulled his head down to her before they started to kiss passionately in the center of the ring.

The next thing they heard made them stop immediately.

"_NO CHANCE"_

The roof came unglued at the sight of the chairman of the WWE Vince McMahon. There was no pose no soaking up the cheers McMahon walked straight down to the ring and up the steel steps.

Eve and Cody both had a look of panic on their face as McMahon held his microphone close to his mouth.

"I am going to deal with you both right now. Last night you single handedly took out five of are top stars in the WWE and you have no remorse. Cody Rhodes I hope that you have enjoyed winning and defending that World championship. Because what I am going to say will end your dreams.

The crowd started with the yes chants hoping and begging for Mr. McMahon to say those two words that he has said so many times.

"CODY RHODES…YOUREEEEEEEE…"

Out of nowhere Eve Torres gave the chairman a hard kick to his lower regions. He instantly fell to the mat in pain. Rhodes motioned for Eve to run out of the ring again. She pushed Justin Roberts out of the way and picked up the chair that he was sitting on and pushed it to Cody.

He folded out the chair and sat down looking down at Vince McMahon scrambling towards the microphone still wanting to say those two words.

Rhodes stamped on Vince's hand and dragged him up by his neck. The world champion positioned McMahon's head over the steel chair.

Cody hit a thunderous Cross Rhodes on the chairman of the WWE. The levels of hatred were amplified as Cody spat on Vince McMahon as he lay unconscious in the middle of the ring.

The stunningly sexy brunette handed Cody a microphone before picking up her silver briefcase.

Rhodes lifted the microphone and snapped "I know exactly what you wanted to say McMahon but that isn't going to happen."

Eve handed him two stapled piles of paper. He got down on his knees and lowered his voice to an almost horror movie like tone.

"You can't see or hear me right no McMahon but what I hold in my hand are two contracts. One is mine and one is Eve's and they are Iron clad contracts stating that no matter what Eve Torres and Cody Rhodes can NOT BE FIRED."

The power couple soaked up the hatred as they held the championship and contracts a loft.

Whether people liked it or not.

Cody Rhodes and Eve Torres were untouchable

End of chapter 9

Thank you very much for all of the awesome reviews for the Hell in a cell match. I loved writing it so much and it was exactly how I would have written the match if I worked for the WWE.

I will reveal a little spoiler that this story will end at survivor series so there are two Raw shows left, three smackdown and the Survivor series.

Really hope that this story is keeping you entertained and will continue to until the very end.

Hope everyone has a brilliant weekend.

Take it easy

Matt


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

The WWE universe was pumped up and ready for another exciting addition of Friday night Smackdown. Everyone in the crowd started to cheer as the opening video and theme song could be heard and seen around the arena. The crowd went into a frenzy with the announcement that The Rock would be making a rare appearance on the show he used to call his own.

Once the pyrotechnics had died down the lights in arena started to go down and the crowd were drawn to the titantron.

The screen turned to white before an image of Eve Torres and Cody Rhodes at Hell in a Cell appeared, greeted of course with the customary loud boos and jeers from the crowd.

Suddenly an upper class sounding voice was heard around the arena.

"_The following announcement is brought to you by the friends of Cody Rhodes and Eve Torres."_

"_The General Manager of the WWE and your World Heavyweight champion would formally invite you to attend a very monumental night in the WWE. It is a night that will celebrate greatness, a night that will celebrate class and dignity and more importantly a night that will celebrate the hard work and dedication of the greatest World Heavyweight Champion of all time…..."_

The announcement only brought more hatred and distain from the WWE universe as it went on and the final words of the announcement did nothing to make things any better.

"_Ladies and gentleman welcome to…..CODY RHODES APPERCIATION NIGHT."_

There was a disgusted look across the crowd's faces when the lights came up and pictures of Cody Rhodes were scattered everywhere, anywhere where there was a space an image of a past or present Cody Rhodes was there. On the screen remained a large image of Cody Rhodes stood on the top of the hell in a cell with Eve Torres.

The boos continued to roar around the arena as the crowd heard the sound of a royal like fanfare being played around the arena.

As the fanfare got louder and louder the hatred grew. The new power couple of the WWE appeared at the top of the stage. The world champion Cody Rhodes was wearing a black custom made suit created just for him right down to the cufflinks. The General Manager and Divas champion wore a long, stylish and sexy red evening gown. On her neck was the diamond necklace that Cody had given her a few weeks before. On her wrist was a bracelet with four rare gems along the top.

The two of them walked to the ring arm in arm down to the ring. Rhodes sat on the middle rope in a gentlemanly fashion so that Eve could get into the ring.

An evilly sexy Eve Torres waited for Cody to get into the ring before pulling him towards her with the World title and passionately kissing him despite the deafening distain around them.

Eve lifted the microphone to her mouth but hesitated as the regular Hoeski chants stopped her in her tracks. She looked at Cody who talked her into carrying on.

She lifted the microphone again and said "Tonight we rejoice in the career of a man that will go down in history as the most talented, resilient, resourceful most naturally gifted superstars in the history of this business."

These words were greeted with a universal chant of "Cody sucks." Around the arena.

The manipulative diva had a disgusted look on her face but let a smile as Cody softly kissed her before gently taking the microphone from her.

He said "You people can boo me as much as you want but clueless and senseless morons all have to realize that you are entering a new era the Eve Torres and Cody Rhodes era."

Eve took the microphone from her boyfriend to speak again "You disrespectful people may have reservations about the greatness of this champion but we will prove right now that he is a fighting champion."

Despite Eve's pleas Rhodes was still receiving lots of hatred and distain. She placed the microphone in his hand again.

Rhodes raised the tone of voice as he said "I will defend the World Championship against any of the other competitors in the Hell in a Cell match this Sunday…. If they can get here in the next ten seconds."

A disgusted Josh Matthews said "They know full well that none of them are here tonight let alone medically cleared to compete."

Rhodes counted down 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10

He let out a sinister laugh and said "Oh dear looks like none of them want another shot at the World tile."

Not a single member of the WWE universe was buying into the fighting champion routine one bit.

The second generation superstar started to speak again "Well I promised you people a world title match and despite the fact that none of you deserve the pleasure of seeing greatness in action I will keep that promise. So the next person to come down that ramp will get a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship."

There were a few moments of relative silence in the arena before the crowd went into a frenzy.

"_Oh radio tell me everything you know."_

The long island native Zack Ryder appeared at the top of the ramp. The young superstar was loved by a lot of fans but always found himself a long way down in the pecking order.

Eve and Cody had smiles across their faces as Zack Ryder got into the ring. Eve climbed to the outside laughing as Cody took of his suit jacket and tie.

The referee held up the World title and rang the bell for the match to start. Zack turned around as he heard Eve behind him. She stood on the apron and blew a kiss in Zack Ryder's direction.

Ryder was always infatuated with Eve and smiled back at her. From behind Cody kicked the Broski in the back of the knee before setting up and hitting a devastating CrossRhodes.

The referee raised Cody's hand with the world title. Cody held his arms out for Eve to come towards him.

She methodically walked towards him but stopped before standing over Zack Ryder as he struggled back to his feet.

Much like Wrestlemania 28 she gave Zack Ryder a powerful low blow. Cody Rhodes stood back laughing at the fallen Zack Ryder.

The smile disappeared of their faces as Zack Ryder reached for a microphone and started another "Hoeski" chant.

In one swift movement Cody kicked Zack Ryder in the temple. Rhodes kicked Zack Ryder in the stomach and chest over and over again, the whole time Eve Torres laughing as her man did it.

The crowd's distain got louder as Rhodes rolled out of the ring and ordered the time keeper off his chair. Rhodes came back into the ring with a purpose as he stalked Zack Ryder with the steel chair.

Everyone in the crowd was in shock as the sound of Cody's steel chair hitting the head of Zack Ryder was heard around the arena.

Both Eve and Cody stood over the unconscious long Island native. Cody opened the steel chair up and dragged Ryder to his feet.

He took Zack's head and placed inside the steel chair. A devious Eve called for Rhodes to hit CrossRhodes through the chair. Just as Rhodes was about to strike the crowd erupted as the heard the sound of a popular entrance theme.

"_Time to play the game."_

Cody Rhodes pushed Ryder to the floor as the king of kings, the game Triple H ran down the ring with a purpose. The sexy General Manager quickly got out of the ring before Triple H got into the ring.

The second generation superstar tried to hit Triple H with the World title but hunter ducked before picking up and hitting a devastating spine buster.

Triple H set Cody up for the pedigree but Eve reached into the ring and just about saved her man from the impact.

Cody and Eve retreated away from the ring as Triple H threw the steel chair out of the ring towards the power couple.

The two of them watched in disbelief as Triple H stood on the ring ropes calling for Rhodes to come back and fight him like a man.

Was Triple H the man who could stop the Rhodes/Torres Era?

End of chapter 10

Was a short unspectacular chapter but wanted to have that small segment in a chapter of its own

Thank you to everyone for the reviews. This is one of my favorite stories to write for many reasons Lol.

Hope everyone has had a good weekend.

Take Care

Matt


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

As the Wwe got closer to one of the biggest PPVs of the year, Survivor Series there was only one question on everyone's mind…. Who would stop the new power couple of Cody Rhodes and Eve Torres?

Cody Rhodes had only been champion for little over a week but it was already clear that it would not be easy to prize the World title away from the corporate couple. With the executive position of Eve Torres they had both made sure they could not be fired and that no one was going to get in there way, not even the chairman and owner of the Wwe Vince McMahon.

On Smackdown during "Cody Rhodes appreciation night" Rhodes and Torres had made it perfectly clear that he had no intention of being a fair and fighting champion.

There was one person that the corporate couple had not envisioned getting involved. The two of them tried to put an explanation point on their celebration by making an example of Zack Ryder. But there was one person who was there to crash the party.

The game Triple H came down and saved Zack Ryder from complete destruction but more importantly the king of kings wanted to send a message to the second generation superstar. When it came to the McMahon family Triple H would stop at nothing to defend them. The cerebral assassin dealt with an evil and methodical Randy Orton, he dealt with a devastating and destructive Brock Lesner and all for the honor of the McMahon family.

If Eve Torres and Cody Rhodes truly wanted to keys to kingdom of the WWE then they would have to go through the 13 time WWE champion Triple H.

…

The crowd all cheer as the opening credits and pyrotechnics signed the start of the longest running episodic show Monday night Raw.

As the pyro died down the arena lights went down the arena only being lit up by people's phones and signs.

"_TIME TO PLAY GAME"_

The crowd came unglued as the game Triple H appeared at the top of the ramp. He wasn't in his chief operating officer suit he was dressed ready for a fight. He walked down to the ring with a purpose, with intensity only Triple H could give.

He took the microphone from Justin Roberts and stood in the center of the ring.

He raised his voice and snapped "Cut the damn music."

Triple Hs music died down and he snapped again "I am not here to talk I am here to fight CODY RHODES GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW."

The crowd cheered knowing the Triple H meant business.

"_She looks good to me. Whoa you're only smoke and mirrors."_

The distain rose as World champion Cody Rhodes and Divas champion and General Manager Eve Torres appeared at the top of the ramp.

Cody twirled the conniving Eve Torres into his chest and passionately kissed her. She had a seductive and satisfied look on her face as she handed her man the microphone.

Rhodes walked along the top of the ramp with an arrogant swagger before the second generation star finally put the microphone to his mouth.

He had an egotistical grin on his face as he said "Hunter you really need to calm down. I don't know why you are being so…."

Triple H interrupted him shouting "Just cut the crap Rhodes and let's deal with this like men."

The son of the American dream laughed and answered "As fun as that would be you are just not worth messing this expensive and lavish suit that my smart and sexy business partner as brought me."

Everyone in the crowd broke out into Hoeski chants directed at the extremely despised General Manager.

Cody gently put his hands over Eve's ears as if to protect her from the hateful chants. She smiled as she kissed him before he spoke again.

"But it is clear what I did last week on raw certainly struck a nerve with you. So I do have a challenge for you. Cody Rhodes Vs Triple H for the World Heavyweight championship at the Survivor series."

The WWE universe broke out into Yes chants as Triple H instantly answered "YOUR ASS IS ON RHODES."

Triple H looked confused as Cody continued to pace up and down laughing "Oh no you will have to put something on the line as well. I'm not talking about your career I couldn't care less if you were around or not. If I put my well-earned World Heavyweight championship on the line then you must put this company on the line."

There was a collective gasp around the arena at the severity of Cody's challenge. Triple Hs look changed from intense to a look of contemplation.

Rhodes let out another short laugh as he said "Long and short of it is if you win you will take the World Championship if I win then Eve and I will OWN THIS COMPANY."

Eve leaned into Cody and rested her head on his shoulder as he gently put his arm around her. The two of them had devious smiles on their faces as they saw the conflict of Triple H pacing around the ring.

They looked down to the ring as Triple H slowly lifted the microphone to his mouth, lowered his voice and uttered one word.

"No"

Cody and Eve both smiled as if they knew exactly what answer the king of kings was going to say.

They both cunningly looked at each other before Rhodes walked away from Eve slightly. The smiles seem to disappear from Rhodes face as if someone had clicked a switch.

He lowered his voice and slowly said "It looks like you have left us no other choice. We will just have to see what we can do to change your mind."

Cody and Eve turned to walk away but Triple H shouted "I'm not finished yet. Eve you may be the General Manager but I am still the COO. So tonight your little boy toy Cody Rhodes will go one on one with….. JOHN CENA."

There was the usual mixed reaction for the man that many saw as the face of the WWE. Cody Rhodes took of his suit jacket and threw it to the ground in disgust.

Eve took the microphone from her annoyed boyfriend and said "That's fine hunter you can make matches but so can I. Triple H you will also be competing tonight against the BIG SHOW."

Triple H ripped his shirt off getting more cheers from the crowd showing that he would not be intimidated by the World's largest athlete.

Cody Rhodes and Triple H seemed to be on a collision course but what would be the stakes?

….

The first match of the night saw Kane and Daniel Bryan defeat the Usos in what turned out to be a very short match.

Everyone in the crowd's attention was at the huge screen as it showed Eve Torres's office. Again there was a loud mixed reaction as Boston native John Cena walked into Eve Torres's office.

Eve was set on the edge of her desk dressed in her very sexy, stylish and sophisticated business suit. She looked up as she saw John Cena and had an evil smile on her face.

She seductively but arrogantly said "Wow John you really can't stay away from me can you."

There were laughs from the crowd as the Muscular John Cena said "I don't want to get too close otherwise I will get a collection of horrible Hoeski like diseases."

Miss Torres stood up and moved closer to John. She was almost stood right in front of him as she softly said "So Johnny what can I do for you?"

Cena took a step back and said "I just wanted to warn you in advance that the only thing your boyfriend will be kissing anytime soon as the pillows in a hospital bed."

John had a shocked look across his face as Eve suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and started to plead "Please John it's you that I want."

Cena quickly pushed her away causing her to fall back towards her desk. He snapped "I wouldn't touch you I had a ten foot pole and I was on the top of Mount Everest. Just get a hold of yourself Eve."

The sexy devious General Manager started to laugh as she said "Don't flatter yourself John I'm not like some of the other tramps that you have associated yourself with in the WWE. I have much higher standards such as the World Heavyweight Champion."

Cena put on a very serious look as he snapped "I am going to wipe the mat with your so called champion and then you will be left where you belong, in the gutter."

Eve watched as Cena walked out of her office and slammed the door. She slowly stood up and had another extremely devious and evil grin across her face.

She moved her arm from behind her revealing a mobile phone. She started to press a couple of buttons before letting out a sinister laugh and saying "Perfect."

….

"_The following contest is scheduled for one fall."_

"_AVANUE"_

_Justin Roberts announced "Making his way to the ring, from West Newberry Massachusetts…..JOHN CENA."_

John Cena stood at the top of the ram and saluted the WWE Universe. Whether you loved him or hated him no one drew as much emotion from the WWE universe than John Cena.

He ran down to the ring and threw his cap into the audience. He did his hustle, loyalty, respect sign in the center of the ring.

He looked up the ramp as he heard the sound of Cody Rhodes entrance theme.

"_And his opponent from Atlanta Georgia He is the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION CODY RHODES."_

There may have been a mixed reaction for John Cena but there was pure hatred for the World Champion. He proudly but arrogantly walked down to the ring with the World title over his shoulder. He motioned for the referee to keep John Cena back as he climbed onto the top rope and held the World Championship over his head.

The female members of the audience cheered even louder as John Cena took off his shirt and threw it to the crowd.

Cena stretched in the corner as Cody held and kissed the World title as if it were a new born baby before handing it to the referee to give to the time keeper.

Referee Charles Robinson stood in the center of the ring and motioned for the bell to be rung.

Rhodes and Cena immediately moved towards each other but there was a shocked gasp from the audience as Rhodes aggressively slapped Cena across the face.

An angry Cena tried to grab Cody but he slid out of the ring much to the disgust of the audience. He had a cocky look on his face as he pointed to his head and said "I am a thinking champion."

He saw Cena slide out of the ring and quickly ran around the side and back into the ring. Cena followed and Rhodes gave him a couple of kicks to the back. Cena quickly got to his feet and Cody slapped him across the face again.

This time Cena was a little more reserved he held his face and looked back at Cody with a smile on his face. Rhodes shouted "You have nothing on me."

That slight piece of time wasting was all that Cena needed. He gave Cody a powerful punch to the jaw. The second generation star tried to escape again but this time Cena grabbed hold of his ankle and pulled him back into the ring.

The 10 time WWE champion dragged Rhodes to his feet and hit him with an impactful fisherman's suplex. Rhodes tried to escape again but Cena stood on his fingers causing the World champion to yelp in pain.

Cena had a smile on his face as if he was enjoying what he was doing. He dragged Cody to his feet and lifted him for an AA.

Cody was able to grab the top rope and pulled himself over so that his feet landed on the apron. John turned around and Rhodes grabbed his head and yanked it to the top rope causing John to fall back and struggle for breath.

The arrogant look reappeared on Cody's face as he stepped back into the ring. He slowly started to stomp on Cenas ankles, legs arms and wrists in a similar way that his former mentor Randy Orton did.

Rhodes raised his arm in the air in an egotistical show of defiance to the many members of the WWE universe that were booing him. He dragged the large frame of John Cena to the ropes and placed his head and neck between the ropes.

He looked to the audience and shouted "What do you think of me now?"

The second generation star ran towards the rope but Cena moved out of the way causing Cody's leg to get caught up in the rope.

Both of them struggled to their feet at the same time. Cody tried to hit a clothesline but Cena ducked, bounced of the rope and hit a shoulder block. He hit two more shoulder blocks before hitting Cody with a powerful spin out Cena bomb setting him up in the center of the ring.

Cena bent down before lifting his arm and hand to the air. He bent down in front of Cody and said "You can't see me before hitting the five knuckle shuffle on the World Champion.

The audience as a whole was delighted as Cody struggled to his feet and was lifted in the air for an AA for the second time.

Cody struggled again and landed on his feet. He aggressively kicked Cena in the back of the knee causing him to lose balance.

Rhodes aggressively grabbed of Cena's head and pulled it into position. He hit a thunderous CrossRhodes on the face of the WWE.

Cody quickly made the cover. 1, 2, 3.

"_Here is your winner Cody Rhodes."_

The arena was in shock at witnessing what many saw as an upset. Cody snatched his World title from the timekeeper and celebrated around the ring.

Cena sat up from the mat and looked back at Rhodes celebrating on the ramp. Cena had an angry look of disgust on his face realizing that he had lost the match.

The young World Champion raised his World title again and shouted "I'm the man now."

Cody Rhodes had made another huge statement by beating John Cena. But it was clear that what Cody and Eve really wanted was the WWE.

…..

As the night went along there were a couple more matches for the WWE universe to enjoy including Ryback vs the rogue referee that had cost him the title Brad Maddox.

Everyone associated with WWE was excited by the announcement that next week would be another old school raw. Everyone was in anticipation of past WWE legends and divas all under the same roof as the current superstars just six days before survivor series.

But for now what the WWE universe was interested in was the main event.

"_The following contest is your main event of the evening and it is scheduled for one fall."_

"_WELL IT'S THE BIG SHOW."_

"_Introducing first weighing in at 468 pounds and 7ft tall THE BIG SHOW."_

The crowd booed the world's largest athlete as the monstrous man made his way down to the ring. He was still very angry about the fact that he wasn't even a part of the Hell in A Cell PPV and was ready to take his frustrations out on Triple H.

"_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME"_

"_And his opponent from Greenwich Connecticut, He is the chief operating officer of the WWE THE GAME TRIPLE H."_

Triple H always got a huge reaction from the WWE crowds and today was no different. He walked down to the ring, water bottle in hand with a pure look of intensity on his face.

The crowd all went crazy as he raised his arms in the air water flying through the air as he stood on the apron.

Triple H was stood in the ring looking across at his destructive opponent.

Everyone in the crowd suddenly started to break into HBK chants much to the shock of Triple H. He looked up to the screen and saw the WWE hall of famer walking through the car park area.

The COO watched as Matt Striker ran up to him and said "Shawn what are you doing here"?

The heartbreak kid answered "I had a text message from John Cena saying hunter needed my help and it was urgent so I got here straight away."

Matt Striker tried to talk again but Shawn pushed past him and through the arena door.

As Triple Hs attention was diverted Big show blindsided him with a shot to the back.

The dominating figure of the Big Show pushed Triple H to the corner and hit him with aggressive and powerful body shots to the stomach.

There was a sick smile across the face of the world's largest athlete as Triple H staggered away from the corner. Big show took a couple of steps back before motioning that he was going to hit a spear on Triple H.

Big show went to hit the spear but Triple H was able to sidestep and sent Show through the middle ropes to the outside.

Boos in the arena got louder as they heard the sound of...

"_SHE LOOKS GOOD TO ME."_

The sexy and devious Eve Torres appeared at the top of the ramp Triple H got his breath back from Big Shows aggressive body shots.

The conniving General Manager ignored the unpleasant chants and said "I am going to ask you again Hunter and all I want is a nod or a shake of the head. Will you put this company on the line at Survivor series?"

Triple H looked back at Eve Torres and shouted "NO."

Eve had a sick and twisted smile on her face as she slowly said "Then you have left us no other choice."

She pointed up to the screen. The crowd booed as it showed Cody Rhodes viciously attacking the hall of famer Shawn Michaels.

Triple H tried to get out of the ring but a rejuvenated Big Show was back in the ring and hit him with more body shots. Triple H screamed in pain as Show locked in the colossal clutch forcing the game to watch the screen.

Rhodes viciously threw Shawn Michaels through the arena door and into the car park area. Triple H screamed "NOOOO" as Cody took a hold of Shawn's head and put it straight through one of the car windows.

The second generation superstar dragged the battered and bloody hall of famer and put his back up against the side of a car. Cody disappeared out of sight much to the relief of Triple H.

The beautiful brunette Eve Torres lifted the microphone to her lips again "Triple H will you put this company on the line at Survivor Series?"

Triple H didn't answer as he struggled for breath after Big Shows weight on his back and neck. Eve waited a few moments but Triple H could not answer.

Suddenly there were screams and shouts of concern from the WWE audience as a set of headlights appeared on the screen. In one swift motion the silver BMW sped towards the car where Shawn Michaels lay hit it across the car park. Triple H shouted "SHAWN!" but could only crawl up the ramp.

The WWE universe was in a shocked silence looking up at the screen. They heard the car pull back a couple of meters before it stopped still. In the ere silence of the arena they heard a car door open and footsteps walk towards the front of the car.

There were shocked gasps as the image of a battered, bloodied and crushed Shawn Michaels appeared at the front of the car. The WWE legend was coughing as blood trickled from his mouth.

Distain and boos erupted again as World Champion Cody Rhodes bent down and pulled Shawn Michaels bloody head close to his chest.

Shawn was coughing and grimacing in pain as Cody slid his finger along Shawn's head before placing the blood on his chest.

The camera went close to Cody and Shawn showing just them in shot.

Cody lowered his voice as he held Shawn's head in front of him.

Rhodes spoke in a deep voice "Triple H this is on your head. Don't make me push the envelope even further. Just remember this…."

"You left me no other choice."

End of chapter 11

I forgot just how much fun I have writing this story which makes me wonder why I take so long to update. Maybe it is because after this chapter I know there are only 4 more

Anyway thank you very much for all of the wonderful reviews they are very much appreciated. Keep them coming because I love this story Lol.

And for those who recognize it I know that the "You left me no other choice" line is from the Undertaker Vs Ric Flair feud from Wrestlemania 18 I just thought that it would work perfectly for what I am doing here.

Anyway hope everyone has a great weekend

Take it Easy

Matt


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

The WWE universe had once again been left talking about the despicable acts of World Heavyweight champion Cody Rhodes and General Manager of the WWE Eve Torres. The two of them were becoming commonly known as the corporate couple.

What the two of them masterminded on the past Raw was nothing short of pure evil and it had made their intentions completely clear. They wanted to run the WWE.

Eve had planted the seed by stealing John Cena's phone and sending a message to Shawn Michaels getting him to the arena. The heart break kid was always loyal to his best friend Triple H and instantly came to Raw only to be a victim of a vicious and heinous attack by the World champion.

Cody Rhodes beat down and battered the hall of famer to the point where he could not defend himself. He lay the fallen legend against the side of a car without any remorse or sense of guilt for his actions.

The viciously evil and destructive champion had only one defense for his actions, only one sentence that he used to justify his most sickening of acts.

"You left me no other choice."

…..

The fans in attendance for Friday night Smackdown were all eagerly anticipation what was to happen on the WWE 2nd show. They wanted to see what repercussions were the corporate couple to face? Would the game hand out his on personal dose of justice or could Rhodes and Torres stoop any lower than they had already.

The pyrotechnics and signature Smackdown tune signaled the start of Friday night Smackdown. Everyone in the crowd instantly went wild as they heard the sound of a very familiar entrance theme.

"_Time to play the game."_

Triple H was almost running down to the ring as his purposeful walk was there for all to see. He quickly got into the ring and demanded the microphone.

The king of kings called for his music to be stopped and started to talk.

His deep and assertive voice said "I have had a lot of people ask me the condition of my best friend Shawn Michaels. The answer is simply he is not in good condition. Shawn has fractured ribs, a broken left arm and two severely damaged and bruised ankles meaning that he is struggling to even walk."

The COO held up the microphone as HBK chants were loudly heard around the arena.

Hunter waited a few more seconds before he spoke again "That being said and Shawn being Shawn has told me under no circumstances despite the fact that Cody Rhodes is nothing but a sniveling worm that I could dispatch of in less than forty seconds..."

The crowd all laughed as Triple H had a smile on his face about his derogatory remarks against Rhodes.

Triple H soaked up the noise from the crowd and spoke again "Shawn advised me that under no circumstances should I put this company on the line."

There were a few boos from the crowd as they hoped that Triple H would agree to the match and give Rhodes the beating of a lifetime.

The 13 time champion heard boos coming from the crowd and said "I know it sucks but Shawn's words were exactly right, the risks far outweigh the rewards and I have my family to think about.

The game heard the distain and boos getting louder around him and looked behind him to see Cody Rhodes on the tron with Eve cuddled up next to him. The World championship seemed to glisten in the light that was shining on the corporate couple.

Rhodes had an egotistical smile across his face as he said "Hey there hunter. It's a real shame we couldn't be there tonight but we had other things we needed to do. However we will be there later tonight."

The second generation star went silent for a moment as the crowd broke out into chants of "Cody sucks" and "Hoeski"

Cody started to speak again "Now I heard what Shawn had said after all he put the same thing on his twitter about the risk outweighing the reward and that's why Shawn is a hall of famer. But that left the stunning Eve and I with a slight dilemma. So I decided that I would treat my smart and sexy business partner to a little trip."

Rhodes smiled as he felt Eve softly kiss him on the cheek and said "You spoil me my dashing champion."

Triple H along with everyone in the smackdown audience had a look of disgust across their faces.

The World champion started to speak again "So where such a place would be worthy of my queen I hear you ask." He hesitated for a moment before saying "Actually I don't know the name of this hotel. There are some envelopes over there maybe that could help me."

Triple H watched as Rhodes walked towards a small table and picked up a couple of envelopes. There was a look of pure horror across his face as he saw the front of the envelope and heard Cody say "Well what do you know it's addressed to a Mr. Paul Levesque."

More boos got louder around the arena but concern was all that was taking over the mind of Triple H. He couldn't take his eyes of the screen realizing just where Cody and Eve were.

Rhodes smiled again and said "Well it looks like we are in the Triple H household. This should be quite fun lets go and have a look around."

Cody and Eve walked around the front room pointing at the collection of championship. Triple H got angrier as he saw Cody open his fridge and say "Lovely strawberries don't mind if I do."

Rhodes took a strawberry and seductively fed it to Eve before kissing her she ate it.

Triple H held onto the top rope trying to keep calm. He continued to watch as Cody held his hand out for Eve to take. He led her upstairs and stood on the top of the landing.

Rhodes looked at the camera smiling "You have a lovely home Paul but I feel I need to get more of a feel for the place."

Eve and Cody walked into one of the rooms with a sick and twisted smile on their face.

The expressions of Triple H were interchanging between anger and concern but the concern rose as he quietly said "That's Aurora's bedroom."

Cody smiled as Eve bent down and picked up two small toy figures. Eve giggled as she pretended to play with them as Cody said "Isn't that sweet Disney princesses for the daughter of the billion dollar princess."

Eve giggled again "I really like these toys I want to take one home."

Rhodes helped the sexy brunette to her feet and said "I'm sure that will ok."

People booed again as the stunning General Manager softly pressed her lips on Cody's and said "Thank you baby" they walked out of the room Eve still holding Aurora's Cinderella toy.

The camera followed the corporate couple walked further down the corridor. They came across a double door and Cody and Eve stopped.

Rhodes had another sly grin on his face as he opened the double doors. "WOW this must be Hunter and Stephanie's bedroom. Look at the size of it and so very luxury."

Triple H shouted up at the screen "The further you go Rhodes the worse it is going to be for you when I get my hands on you."

The king of king looked disgusted as he saw Cody walk towards Stephanie's chest of draws.

Rhodes pulled out a silk lilac bed gown and said "This is very nice what do you think Eve?"

Eve replied snidely "It's nice but it would hang on me just a little"

Cody laughed and answered "You are so right my darling it wouldn't be fair on your perfect body to go anywhere near this."

Triple H was struggling to hide his anger as he watched Cody and Eve sit down on the edge of his bed.

Rhodes looked towards the camera and said "You see Triple H we didn't want to invade your home; we didn't want to intrude on your private life but with your refusal I am afraid you left us no other choice."

The camera stated to back away as Eve and Cody started to passionately kiss and fall back together on the bed of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. The double doors shut hearing nothing but the sound of laughing and giggling coming from inside the room.

Triple H shouted "Your history Rhodes." as he stormed out of the ring and up the ramp.

Just when the WWE universe thought that Cody and Eve had crossed all the lines they could they drew more lines to cross.

…

Smackdown had been on air for over an hour the audience getting into the high paced action of the show.

In the main event match of the evening Ryback defeated the prime time players in a handicap match helping him to build momentum going into his Survivor series WWE title match against the longest reigning WWE champion of the modern era CM Punk.

The fan watched as an angry Triple H was seen storming around backstage. The king of kings kicked the door down of the General Managers office. Eve of course wasn't in there but Triple was willing to play the waiting game.

There were cheers heard all around as the wife of Triple H Stephanie McMahon appeared on screen softly touching her husband's shoulder.

Triple H snapped "Did you see where they were?"

The beautiful Miss McMahon softly replied "Yes I saw where they were."

Hunter snapped again "I have to accept the match. They were in our daughter's bedroom."

Stephanie quickly said "No hunter. They are backing you into a corner but we can't risk our family's legacy. Shawn was right the risks do outweigh the rewards."

All of a sudden the television turned on in Eve Torres's office. Triple H and Stephanie both looked around as they heard the sound of Cody Rhodes voice.

He was sat in a black Ferrari as he said "Well this is an awesome car hunter why would you leave it at home. You see Triple H I didn't want to steal your car but you left me no other choice."

Triple H quickly stormed out of Eve's office leaving Stephanie standing there. He picked grabbed a steel chair and stormed out to the car park.

The game got out to his car but there was no sign of the reigning World champion. He suddenly heard screams coming from the arena and ran back to the arena. He got to the office of Eve Torres and his wife was nowhere in sight.

He shouted "STEPH WHERE ARE YOU?"

An extremely concerned and anxious Triple H turned to face the television again as he heard a voice he did not want to hear.

"Hey hunter look over here."

Triple H held his hand over his mouth as he saw what he saw.

Cody Rhodes was holding a gagged and tied up Stephanie McMahon close to him as the sick and twisted Eve Torres could not stop herself from laughing.

Rhodes creepily started to run his fingers through Stephanie McMahon's long black hair saying "It's no use trying to find us hunter. We are long gone."

Triple H shouted "WHERE IS SHE?"

Cody laughed "You have no one to blame but yourself. All you had to do was agree to the match but you forced us to push the envelope a little further. Now you have time against you. I demand a final answer by old school Raw because if you don't I will not be held responsible for my actions. Oh and Triple H…."

"You left us no other choice."

End of chapter 12

I know what a quick update Lol. I was thinking about the story when I went out for a leisurely walk earlier came back and wrote this while watching Eurovision Lol.

Thank you all for the reviews they are very much appreciated.

Hope everyone is having a good weekend.

Take Care

Matt


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

The WWE was only six days away from one of its flagship PPVs Survivor series. With the matches that were already made the PPV was building up to be a memorable one. The longest reigning WWE champion of the modern era CM Punk was being forced to defend his WWE championship in a triple threat match against the destructive Ryback and face of the WWE John Cena. As with every Survivor series there was a classic survivor series match. Team Ziggler consisting of Dolph Ziggler, Big Show, Wade Barrett, Antonio Cesaro and Alberto Del Rio taking on team Foley consisting of the Miz, Randy Orton, Sheamus, Kane and Daniel Bryan. However there was one match that had not been confirmed yet and it was the match that everybody was talking about.

The corporate couple of World champion Cody Rhodes and General Manager and Divas champion Eve Torres had been pushing boundaries eve since the two of them joined forces. This was no more evident than when they kidnapped Stephanie McMahon the daughter of WWE chairman Vince McMahon and wife of the COO and legendary 13 time WWE champion Triple H.

Their plan and scheme was clear the power couple wanted one thing and that was to own the WWE. Cody Rhodes had eliminated the top talent from Smackdown in the brutally memorable Hell in a Cell Match and viciously assaulted Triple Hs best friend and hall of fame Shawn Michaels. The two of them were on a mission and no one knew just how far they would go to get what they wanted.

….

Monday night Raw started with the same retro way that it started in 1993. Every part of the arena was made to look the same as the pilot episode of Raw. The WWE universe was excited to see what legendry past WWE superstars and divas would be a part of the show.

The audience in attendance all cheered as they heard the sound of a very popular and well known entrance theme.

"_AMERICAN DREAM"_

"_Ladies and gentleman please welcome Dustin Rhodes better known as Goldust and the American dream WWE Hall of Famer DUSTY RHODES."_

Everyone in the crowd was on their feet for one of the most loved legends in history and his eldest son the veteran superstar Goldust.

They both got entered the ring with smiles on their faces. Dustin went to the far side of the ring and took two microphones one for him and one for his Father.

Dusty Rhodes lifted the microphone and spoke in his very strong accent "Now you can't have an old school Raw without the American dream and the bizarre one."

The crowd cheered again as Dustin did his breathing Goldust pose.

The hall of famer smiled and continued to talk "But as much as we would love to be here just to relive all the great times I had with the many legends in the back we need to speak to my son Cody Rhodes. I am asking you Cody to come to the ring and speak with us."

"_WHOA."_

There was an eruption of boos as no less than twenty security guards lined the sides of the ramp. Those boos reached an almost deafening level as the World Heavyweight champion Cody Rhodes appeared at the top of the ramp. As well as holding the World championship Cody was holding a black briefcase. He carefully placed it down on the stage before looking down to the ring at his Father and Brother.

He was wearing a very expensive looking suit and tie as he stood at the top of the ramp and raised the world Championship above his head. He placed the belt over his shoulder and instructed the security to follow him down to the ring.

The second generation World champion started to walk up the ring steps as the twenty security guards surrounded the ring.

Cody shouted over to Justin Roberts to bring a microphone into the ring for him. Fearing for his job Roberts did as he was told straight away.

As the entrance music died down the crowd heard the sound of Rhodes laughing just angering the WWE universe even further.

He lifted the microphone to his mouth "Well isn't this a lovely little family reunion."

The audience booed again seeing the arrogance written all over Cody Rhodes face.

The young world champion started to speak again "Before I say anything else, I know that Triple H is already here and is dying to get his hands on me. But if Triple H lays a finger on me before he has signed the contract that I have perfectly positioned at the top of the ramp, then I will not be responsible for what happens to that perfect wife of his."

Cody had a smile across his face as he heard the crowd start to chant Triple Hs name. He looked over to his Father and Brother as they had disgusted looks across their faces.

The smile on Rhodes face disappeared seeing his family glaring it him. He lifted the microphone to his mouth again and started to talk.

"Well it is clear that you have come out here to do more than congratulate your son and little brother on being the world champion so come on let's hear it."

The American dream answered immediately "We are proud of you for becoming the world Champion. You survived one of the most brutal matches in WWE history what we want to talk to you about is the way you have been since becoming the champion."

In a total act of disrespect Cody started to laugh, even though his Dad had a distressed look across his face.

An angry Dustin Rhodes got right up in Cody's face and snapped "YOUR PATHETIC CODY. You broke into someone else's home, you beat down and battered a Hall of Famer in Shawn Michaels and you and your trampy girlfriend kidnapped Stephanie McMahon."

Cody went nose to nose with his brother and snapped "You don't talk about Eve like that, and as far as me doing all those things your damn right I did."

Dusty Rhodes quickly got in between his two sons trying to keep the situation peaceful. The Hall of Famer spoke again "Were not here to judge you Cody there are enough people already doing that but we are all worried that being the World Champion has gone to your head. We are all worried that you are set for a fall and it's going to be a very long one."

The world champion started to laugh again and said "You think I'm set for a fall?"

He brushed past his Dad and went to the top rope raising the World title high above his head. He looked back at his Dad and brother and said "Does this look I'm ready to fall?"

Dustin glanced at his Father and quietly said "He is going to have to learn the hard way."

In one quick movement Cody came down from the top rope hitting Dustin with a devastating disaster kick.

Dusty shouted "What are you doing Cody?"

The American dream bent down to check on his eldest son. In a shocking turn of events Cody grabbed the back of his Father's head and pulled him back before hitting a powerful CrossRhodes.

Cody looked down at his father and brother. He stood over them and raised the World title over his head. It was clear that Cody only cared about he and Eve."

Rhodes stepped over his brother like he wasn't even there and got out of the ring. He began to walk up the ramp but heard a very distressing sound.

"_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME."_

The world champion quickly instructed the security to stand in front of him. The crowd erupted into "Triple H" chants as he appeared at the top of the ramp.

Everyone was waiting in anticipation at what the 13 time world champion would do. He slowly looked down at the briefcase that lay on the floor. He methodically picked it up and signed the contract.

There were a few boos as Triple H walked to the back. Cody had a smile on his face knowing that the match was on and he was just one win away from having everything.

A look of panic set in as Triple H appeared again this time holding his trusted sledge hammer. Cody shouted for the security guards to protect him but at the sight of the sledge hammer most of them moved.

One red headed security guard ran towards the game but was hit straight in the skull by a sledge hammer. The other security guards all parted like the red sea leaving no obstacle between Triple H and the world champion. Cody quickly ran as fast as he could jumping the barricade and going through the crowd. An extremely angry Triple stormed round the ring and snatched a microphone from Justin Roberts.

The intense Triple H shouted "YOU CAN RUN NOW RHODES BUT I GUARENTEE I WILL GET MY HANDS ON YOU BY THE END OF THE NIGHT."

Cody stood at the top of the crowd, holding the world title tightly to his chest. Cody had got his match but was it really worth the punishment he may receive.

…

Old school Raw was always exciting for fans of all ages. The show began with a unique tag team match Intercontinental champion Kofi Kingston teaming with the Honky tonk man to face US champion Antonio Cesaro and Nikoli Volkoff.

As the show went on further more legends were seen in and around the arena. The WWE universe were laughing at the strangest poker table ever seen with the Million dollar man Ted DiBiase, Ron Simmons, Doink the clown, Santino Marella, The great Khali and Brodus clay all having a game.

The crowd enjoyed a past Vs present WWE Divas match Lita, Torrie Wilson, Mae Young and Stacy Kiebler defeated Layla, Kaitlyn, Natalya and Aj Lee. Mae young got the pin fall but all eight women hugged after the match.

The WWE's flagship show went to a commercial break. As the show came back on air it showed the Diva's walking back from their match.

There was an eruption of Boos as Eve Torres appeared in front of the woman. She frantically said "Have any of you seen Cody?"

All of them started to laugh and tried to carry on walking. Eve pulled back Layla's arm and snapped "I asked you all a question."

The other divas all stood around Eve leaving her no way of escape. The former playboy cover girl assertively said "If he has any sense he would have ran a mile. First to get away from Triple H and secondly to be as far away from a bitch like you as possible."

Eve didn't say a world just turned her back to the divas. Much to her surprise Layla and Kaitlyn stood aside to let her through.

Eve walked a few meters away before turning around with an arrogant smile on her face. She laughed "All of you are just jealous that you could never be a champion like me."

Eve turned back around to walk away but as she did a look of horror appeared in her eyes. The manipulative General Manager was stood face to face with the woman who she and Cody had kidnapped.

The beautiful but angry Stephanie McMahon speared Eve to the wall much to delight of the watching divas.

Stephanie viciously drove Eve's head into a box on the floor. The wife of Triple H tried to drag Eve to her feet by her hair but Eve kicked her in the stomach and scrambled away to safety.

Torrie and Lita helped Stephanie to her feet but moved away straight away seeing the frustrated look on the billion dollar princess's face.

Stephanie shouted "You can run but you can't hide."

…..

There were a couple more segments on Raw including Pipers pit with Ryback, CM punk and John Cena. The segment ended with the best in the world looking on in horror at both John Cena and Ryback holding either side of his WWE Championship.

…

After one final commercial break the crowd's attention was drawn to the titantron. It showed Eve staggering down a corridor shouting "Cody where are you?"

She screamed in fear as she heard a door open right next to her but was relieved to see it was her world champion boyfriend Cody Rhodes.

Cody was out of breath as he said "We have to get out of here." They both heard footsteps coming down the corridor and quickly ran towards the parking lot.

The two of them frantically got into their black BMW and started to drive towards the Car Park exit.

Rhodes had to quickly apply the brakes as a very large WWE lorry pulled out in front of him blocking both ways out of the car park. Cody got out of the car and snapped "What the hell are you doing?"

The world champion took a step back as he saw the black tainted windows winding down.

The crowd cheered as a familiar man stuck his head out of the window "Was you leaving fella?"

Cody went to run round the side of the lorry but looked on in shock as Alberto Del Rio and Wade Barrett appeared blocking his escape.

He quickly ran to the back of the lorry to escape that way but Sin Cara and Randy Orton cut him off.

Rhodes looked back at the BMW where Eve had got out of the car shaking with fear. He saw Sheamus get out of the lorry and walk towards him with the other four.

He glanced around again before shouting "EVE GET OUT OF HERE"

Sheamus and the others chose to leave Eve where she was and methodically followed Cody back into the arena.

Eve watched as they all were back in the arena. She ran towards the lorry but was stopped in her tracks by the Naomi and Cameron appearing at the side.

The evil vixen felt herself in the same situation as Cody so quickly retreated back to the arena.

..

Back in the arena Rhodes was running through the corridor making objects fall behind him to create obstacles for his stalking enemies.

As he turned around he saw the sight of the man he had been avoiding. Triple H didn't move a muscle as Cody looked back and forth hearing Sheamus and the others getting closer, seeing the intense Triple H stood waiting to strike with his trusted sledge hammer.

Cody jumped onto some wobbly shelves and leaped down to the other side. He ran into the locker room and was greeted with punch straight to the face.

Some of the crowd booed but a lot cheered as John Cena said "Think you are wanted in the ring. Cody backed up and started to run again as John Cena, Kofi Kingston, Zack Ryder, Ted DiBiase junior and Rey Mysterio pushed him towards the Gorilla position of the arena.

Rhodes saw one more escape route and ran towards it but was stopped in his tracks when his Dad and brother stood in the way.

Cody cried "Dad move I'm your son." Cody went to try and push through but staggered back as Million dollar man Ted DiBiase, the honky tonk man, Ron Simmons, Roddy Piper, Doink the clown and Santino Marella, stood behind Dusty and Dustin.

Dustin Rhodes moved forward. Cody pleaded "Come on Dustin help your baby brother out. Dustin smiled and punched Cody in the face causing him to stagger up the steps.

There were cheers in the crowd as Cody staggered onto the stage. He nervously looked around and saw that no superstar was out in the arena.

His eyes were drawn to the side of the ramp as he heard a scream. He looked down as Eve Torres was retreating back from Alicia Fox, Naomi and Cameron who was stood flanked by The Great Khali and Brodus Clay.

Eve ran into the arms of Cody but they both were in a very bad situation. The crowd cheered seeing a mass of superstars appearing at the top of the ramp led by John Cena.

Rhodes and Eve backed towards the ring but the superstars, legends and divas backed them to the ring as well.

Cody pointed to the crowd. They slid out of the ring and over the barricade to the crowd. The WWE universe came unglued as Sheamus and Kaitlyn started to walk down one set of steps, Wade Barrett and Layla started to walk down another.

The corporate couple quickly turned back and ran to the other side of the arena. They were about to jump the other barricade but saw the sight of Sin Cara walking down the steps with Alberto Del Rio and Lita . Cody looked up to the other steps and saw Randy Orton walking down with Torrie Wilson and Stacy Kiebler.

As they looked around again the superstars, legends and divas had them completely surrounded. Eve and Cody rolled in the ring and watched in fear as the ring was completely surrounded there was not a gap in sight.

Eve pulled herself close to Cody's chest fearing that everything was about to come crashing down. Then they heard words they did not want to hear.

"_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME."_

The WWE universe exploded into noise as the game Triple H and his wife Stephanie McMahon appeared at the top of the ramp. The slowly walked down to the ring giving the mass of superstars in front of them time to move out of the way.

Eve let go of Cody and stood next to him the intimidation in her eyes there for all to see.

Triple H was not dressed in a suit he was dressed to fight. He took of his leather jacket and threw it to the ground. Like Triple H Stephanie McMahon was ready to fight.

The Corporate couple knew the McMahon's were ready for a war.

Cody and Eve tried to escape on either side of the ring. Eve slid out but was met by a wall of divas. Cody did the same and was beat down by a group of angry superstars who had nothing but distain for him.

Torrie Wilson pulled Eve up by her brunette hair and looked to the other side of the ring. She saw the face of the WWE John Cena drag Cody up to his feet at the same time the two of them rolled Eve and Cody back into the ring much to the delight of the WWE audience.

The corporate couple struggled up to their feet but was it wasn't for very long.

Triple H and Stephanie speared the two of them to the ground. Stephanie used Eve's hair to slam her head to the mat repeatedly. Triple H dragged Cody to his feet and Irish whipped him into the ropes.

As Cody rebounded from the ropes and hit a devastating spine buster getting loud approval from the WWE Universe.

Stephanie and Triple H had satisfied smiles across their faces as Cody and Eve struggled to their feet. Eve turned around and was given one of Stephanie McMahon's famous slaps.

At the same Triple H kicked Cody in the gut before he and his wife both set up their targets for the pedigree.

The crowd along with the superstars and divas outside cheered as both Stephanie and the game hit Cody and Eve with pedigrees.

The corporate couple had got the match and stipulation that they wanted but maybe they had bit of a little bit more than what they could chew.

End of Chapter 13

Thank you all for the awesome reviews for this story. This has been such a fun story to write mainly because I didn't think I would be able to do an In WWE story the same way as I did my non WWE ones. So very happy and Cody Rhodes is world champion so YAY lol.

Now there are just two chapters of this story left to go. But Survivor Series is a good place to end the story I think.

Now I'm interested to know who people think will win the Triple H Vs Cody Rhodes match at Survivor Series. I have already planned what is going to happen so it won't influence the story just curious to see what people think the result will be Lol.

Anyway hope everyone is having a good week.

Take it Easy

Matt


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14-

The smackdown show opened with highlights of the old school Raw. The end of the video package showed Cody and Eve trying to escape but falling into the trap lay out by the original power couple Stephanie McMahon and Triple H.

The video package followed on with the announcement of a blockbuster main event. It was announced just three days before he had to defend the WWE Championship in a triple threat match that CM punk would go one on one with the beast Ryback.

It was clear that the WWE universe were ready for Smackdown.

"_Ladies and gentlemen WELCOME TO FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN."_

The crowd in attendance all cheered as the ready for the last television broadcast before the Survivor Series PPV.

"_Please give a warm welcome to you special Smackdown ring announcer for evening….. TORRIE WILSON"_

The crowd was very happy to see the former WWE diva and Playboy cover girl. The blond bombshell appeared at the top of the ramp with a beaming smile on her face.

Torrie interacted with the fans as she walked down the ramp. Justin Roberts hugged Torrie and handed her the microphone and took seat next to the time keeper.

The crowd's eyes turned to the stage as they heard a familiar but not welcome entrance theme song.

"_WHOA"_

Despite her dislike for the corporate couple Torrie knew that she had a job to do. "Please Welcome the WWE General Manager and Divas Champion Eve Torres and the World Heavyweight Champion CODY RHODES."

WWE's current premier power couple appeared at the top of the ramp. Both of them had arrogant looks of satisfaction on their faces as the crowd projected the same hatred and distain that they had a come a custom to.

Rhodes held out his hand for his partner to take. She took his hand with a seductive smile radiating from her lips. He gently spun her into his body so she was facing him.

Cody and Eve evilly kissed as they stood at the top of the stage. Everyone in attendance started to chant for Triple H but there was no sign of the king of kings.

The corporate couple stopped their passionate kiss; Eve looked into Cody's eyes with a satisfied smile on her face.

In complete unison they raised their championships in the air. They walked down to the ring ignoring the unpleasant and horrible chants of the WWE Universe.

Cody walked up the steps to the ring apron. He gentlemanly sat on the middle rope so that Eve could get into the ring.

As Cody's entrance music died down the Hoeski, Cody sucks chants were heard all around the arena.

Rhodes quickly lifted the microphone and snapped "She is not a Hoeski she is a Goddess."

An angry Cody Rhodes looked around the arena as the crowd's chants got louder with his disapproval.

He gritted his teeth and snapped again "And I do not suck I am the WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION."

Cody lifted up the World championship as if to give proof of what he was saying the crowd stopped the chants but continued to boo as loud as they could.

The sexy and devious brunette gently touched Cody's shoulder to calm him down. She lifted the microphone to her lips and started to speak "I'm sure that everyone in the back is real proud of themselves right now. I'm sure they all got a real thrill out of their attempted humiliation of Cody and me."

Eve and Cody were both getting frustrated with the total disrespect being shown by the WWE universe when they were trying to talk.

The 2nd generation star spoke again "But the fact remains that we got what we wanted and now I am one win away from having it all."

He handed the microphone back to Eve who shouted "All Triple H and that washed up hag he calls a wife did was make my man more focused and determined to beat him and take over this company."

As Eve smiled at the booing crowd she saw her man pointing down towards the timekeeper's area.

Miss Torres looked down and saw the all American diva Torrie Wilson sat down. Eve smiled as she said "Well what do you know, someone seems to have left their Barbie doll lying around.

Torrie chose to ignore the jibes of Eve Torres and turned away. Cody and Eve rolled out of the ring and to stand either side of the 2 time playboy cover girl.

Cody snapped "Was that a defining moment for you Torrie. After all you never won a championship; you were never really good for anything other than taking your clothes off so that small amount of time in the limelight must have made you feel good."

Torrie glared at Cody disgusted with his comments and nauseous of how close he was getting to her.

Eve moved closer as well and arrogantly said "It must be hard for you Torrie to be around me. I am Divas champion, I am General Manager, and I have never had to pose completely nude to get any of that. It really proves just how much of a SL…."

Before Eve could finish her sentence Torrie had picked up J.B.L's water and threw it over Eve Torres. Eve screamed as her hair and dress was completely soaked.

Rhodes forcefully grabbed Torrie's wrist and pulled her out of the timekeeper's area. She tried to slap Cody but he grabbed both her wrists. He deeply bellowed in her face "You're going to wish that you never did that."

There was an eruption of cheers from the crowd as John Cena ran down the ramp to the aid of his longtime friend Torrie Wilson. Cody aggressively pushed Torrie to the ground in front of the approaching John Cena.

He and Eve retreated to the other side of the ring away from an angry John Cena. Cody ordered a towel so he could dry Cody's face.

John carefully helped Torrie to her feet and checked that she was ok. Torrie softly said "Thank you John" Before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

Cena and Torrie both looked around as Cody said "Hey Cena over here."

One of the number one contenders shouted "You think that makes you a man?"

The World champion spoke into the microphone again "Now as Triple H is otherwise engaged how about I wrestle you tonight John Cena. How about I wrestle you right now?"

John looked towards Torrie, lowering his voice and said "Will you be ok?"

Torrie quickly replied "I will be fine John, just do one thing for me"

"What's that?"

"Kick his ass."

With Torrie's approval John took of his shit much to the delight of the female members of the audience, and the female ring announcer.

Cody tentivly got into the ring waiting for the bell to ring. The bell rang and Cody tried to escape but John grabbed him by his ankle and pulled him back into the ring. John tried to lock in the STF but Cody was able to escape the ring.

The ten time WWE Champion was hot on the heels of Cody Rhodes. He chased him back into the ring but was greeted by a boot to the skull.

Rhodes quickly went for the cover but Cena kicked out at the count of one. The World Champion quickly went on the offensive stomping on John's ankles and knees much like his former leader Randy Orton used to do.

Cody continued to have an arrogant smile across his face. He waited for John to struggle to his knees before powerfully aiming his shoulders into the back of John's left knee.

As John grimaced in pain Cody stalked his opponent waiting for the perfect time to hit his devastating finisher CrossRhodes.

John was almost to his feet so Rhodes went behind him and grabbed him by the neck. He tried to turn him for his finisher but John was able to block it. Cody started to panic as John lifted him up for an AA. John tried to hit the AA but Cody was holding onto the top rope with both hands. Cody quickly struggled down from the top of John's shoulder and landed on his feet on the outside of the ring.

Cena could see that Cody was going to try and run again. He cut Cody's escape at the ramp. Rhodes quickly retreated backwards. He glanced behind him and saw Torrie standing there cheering on her friend.

Rhodes grabbed hold of her shoulders holding her in front of him. John didn't move any closer while Cody had a hold of Torrie.

Suddenly Cody yelped in pain as Torrie swiped her heels and kicked Cody in the ankle. She quickly got up on the apron out of the way so John could head straight for him. John used his uncanny strength to pick Cody on his shoulders and launch the 2nd generation star into the ring.

The all American girl Torrie Wilson cheered "Come on John" as she stayed stood on the apron to cheer on her friend. She hadn't noticed that Eve was slowly sneaking around the ring.

John hit Cody with a forceful sit out power bomb setting Cody up in the center of the ring. John leaned forward and did the "You can't see me" motion with his hand.

At the same time Torrie did the same "You can't see me" taunt. She wasn't on the active roster anymore but in the two shows she had been a part of she had nothing but distain for Eve and Cody.

Cena hit the five knuckle shuffle, dropping his fist to Cody's forehead. Cody staggered to his feet and was lifted for the AA once again.

Suddenly there was a loud metal clattering. Eve had snuck up behind Torrie and pulled her of the apron by her ankle. As she fell from the apron she hit her head on the corner of the ring steps knocking her out completely.

John saw what had happened even with Cody on his shoulder. He looked towards the medics and shouted "Get help quick."

That momentary distraction allowed Cody to drop to his feet. He rolled up John in a school boy like pin. Using the belt on John's jean shorts he was able to create more leverage as the referee counted 1, 2, and 3.

Cody quickly rolled out of the ring as his entrance music was played around the arena.

John ignored Cody and rushed to the outside of the ring where Torrie lay unconscious. He dropped to his knees and gently placed Torrie's head and neck in one of his arms and cradled her back in the other arm.

The Corporate couple stood at the top of the ramp holding their championships high. Cody ordered one of the technical staff to bring him a microphone.

He gently rested Eve's head onto his shoulder and said "That unconscious bimbo down there represents the legacy of the McMahon family. Triple H and his entire worthless family will fall at the hands of a new era."

The crowd booed Eve and Cody as the E. rushed down to attend to Torrie.

Cody lifted the Microphone again and said "This Sunday I will walk out as the World Heavyweight Champion. This Sunday Eve and I will have all the power in the WWE."

Rhodes smiled as chants for Triple H were heard around the arena. Cody shouted "YOU CAN ALL FORGET IT IS BECAUSE HE ISN'T HERE."

The crowd's distain and hatred increased with every single word that Cody said.

Rhodes snapped again "No one want's this new era, no one want's Eve and I at the top. Every fan in the world, every superstar and diva in the back every corporate fat cat at WWE headquarters none of you want us the top and now you are going to have to eat your own words."

"Everyone who has ever held Eve and I back you have no one to blame but yourselves. Just remember this…."

"You left us no other choice."

End of Chapter 14

Not too happy with that chapter but I want to have this story finished by Money in the Bank

Thank you to everyone for the Awesome reviews.

Take care and hope you all have a good week.


End file.
